A Regained Memory
by Khristi Santers
Summary: Terra has rejoined the Titans after regaining her memory, and Slade has returned. Does Terra want to remain a Titan? Or continue her normal life? Or will she choose the one thing everyone is afraid of? It started out as just a back story, but developed into more than that. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Terra. I have done horrible things. And I have absolutely no regrets.

Or do I?

I betrayed them all. Everyone who ever cared for me, I turned my back on and attacked, tried to kill. Anyone who was ever kind to me, who loved me, I stabbed them in the back. I didn't regret it. Not until now. I remember. Everything Beast Boy told me and more, I finally know what he was prattling on about. And ever since I regain my memory, it's all I've been able to think about.

"Macy!"

I jump, remembering that I am in class. Or rather, a mostly empty classroom. My friend Julie is standing next to my desk.

"Didn't you hear the bell?" demands Julie.

"Oh...no," I reply, ticking my long blond hair behind my ear and butting my pencils back in their case. "I guess I was just daydreaming again."

Julie rolls her eyes, grabbing my bag for me. "You've been daydreaming all the time these past two days, Macy. What in the world is up with you? You were such a good student!"

"I know." I follow her out the door, once again thinking about how strange it is that I go by Macy at school. Then again, I had no memory when I came to learn. I had no idea of my identity, my my past. Now that I remember, I don't know if I like it.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all! Everything is totally cool. Why do you ask?"

"Because I just asked your opinion on the previews for the movie we're seeing later."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I zoned out again. Anyway, the previews look okay to me. It seems like it might not be as action-packed as I'd like it to be."

Julie pauses and searches my eyes. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I didn't sleep well last night." I can only hope that the fear and confusion that I am feeling don't show through. My poker face isn't that great.

"Okay, fine. Let's just hope that you're with it enough to take this geometry test."

I suppress a groan as we enter the classroom. I had forgotten all about this test. All I can do is hope for the best and try to keep my mind from wandering to my childhood, to the Titans, to Slade, to Beast Boy. Everyone knows where the Titans live, in the tower on the island about a hundred yards from the shore. All I need to do is wade over there, because the water isn't deep, and apologize, beg forgiveness. Perhaps they'll even take me back.

It doesn't work to try to keep my mind off of my past. By the time the bell rings, I haven't finished my test. But thank goodness, the school day is over. I can go do whatever I want. I just need to figure out what that is. Do I want to hang out with Julie and Sierra? Or do I want to go pay a visit to the Teen Titans? I'm planning on going to the movies with Julie and Sierra, but I remember everything now. Everything has changed. I can't ignore it. If I do go to the movies, then I won't focus on it. I'll focus on the only thing I've thought about all day.

"You coming to the movies, Macy?" asks Sierra while at our lockers. "I can't wait to see this movie! I heard it's great!"

"No, I'm not going," I reply. "I have something important to do."

Her faces falls. "Oh...okay. It won't be as much fun without you. What are you doing?"

"I...I'm not positive yet. But I'm going to find out about my past."

"Oh my gosh! Really? Do you remember anything? Well, okay, that's a dumb question. You came to us with full amnesia, couldn't even remember your name."

"I do remember my name."

Sierra gasped. "What is it?"

I take a deep breath. "Terra."

My dark-skinned friend raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what the little green boy called you?"

"Yes. His name is Beast Boy. He's a Teen Titan."

"Oh, yeah, I've heard of Beast Boy. He turns into different animals, right?"

"That's right. He's funny." There is a pause. "Well, I'd better get going if I want to find this stuff out about my past."

"All right. I'll see you later and let you know how the movie is!"

"Bye." I walk out of the school, nervous. Do I really want to go see the Teen Titans? Will they be angry with me because I joined Slade? But I defeated him, so will they be more accepting? Beast Boy did seem awfully eager to see me. Will the rest of them be okay? I tried to kill them all. It's not something that can just go unnoticed.

Do my powers even still work? Ever since I started going to high school, I haven't used any earth-moving powers. Wouldn't I have noticed if I randomly made a rock float? I decide that it's a good idea to make sure I still have my powers before I go to see the Titans. So I can prove who I really am. Besides, it delays the visit.

I stop on the shore, looking out at Titans Tower. There are lots of rocks here; if I can even shift a pebble, I can prove that I still know how to use my powers. I take a deep breath and focus on a cluster of stones, extending my hands, hoping, praying, that they will rise. My hands get a faint yellow glow aroudn them and the rocks begin to rise slightly. My heart fills with joy as a couple rise higher and higher. Maybe that's all I need to do for the Titans. Probably the only one who will remain unconvinced is Raven.

I take another deep breath, looking toward the tower. I can wade across, but if I can lift myself over on a boulder, that's fantastic. It will require more than making a couple of pebbles float though, so I soon give up on that idea and take off my shoes and socks. The water is cold as I put my foot in, but it feels nice in the beginning of May.

_BOOM._

I lose balance and fall into the water as the explosion happens in the city behind me. My first thought is that I'll need to put my uniform in the laundry when I get home. Then it hits me: there's trouble. The Teen Titans will be going to go help. Meaning that I don't need to go through the water! All I need to do is run to the crime scene! Perhaps, if I strengthen my powers, I can even help.

_Come on,_ I think, concentrating on lifting a boulder. _Come on! I need to do this!_

Another explosion. I'm caught off guard and my arms flail as I turn to see where the explosion is coming from. I get a general idea and turn back to the boulder I'm trying to lift. But it's already in the air. I did it! Now I just need to keep it under control. I'm nervous about this because the only time I've ever been able to control my powers was when I worked for Slade. Maybe, just maybe, I can still control my powers. I'm praying that I can.

I move the boulder over to me, not concentrating as hard. Obviously, concentration does nothing. As I climb up onto the boulder, just as wet as I am, I'm shaking. I don't remember how exactly to use my powers; all I remember is that I can.

By the time I get to the crime scene, the Titans are already apprehending Control Freak. The police are arriving to take him to jail once again, and my old five friends are standing proudly, chatting. Most likely, they are debating going to pizza.

Beast Boy looks up and sees me immediately. His face floods with joy, which makes me so happy that I almost let the boulder drop to the ground.

"Terra!" yells Beast Boy.

All the other Titans look around, and Beast Boy points up at me. They all start yelling my name, telling me to come down. Starfire flies up to greet me and I'm suddenly in a tight embrace that permits no oxygen to enter into my lungs. Yes, she hugs way too tightly for my liking, but I willingly return the hug, not knowing how I went for so long without a hug from Starfire.

"Friend!" she exclaims. "Oh, how we have missed you! How ever did you manage to come back to us?"

I laugh, gently letting myself and the boulder to the ground. Cyborg and Robin both come eagerly to greet me, but Raven and Beast Boy stay behind. It's normal for Raven not to come say hello, but why won't Beast Boy?

"It's great to see you, Terra!" says Robin, patting me on the back.

"You can say that again!" agrees Cyborg. He rubs my head. "Good to have you back!"

"Glorious!" Starfire is jumping and clapping. "But you have not answered my question. How did you come back to us?"

"Yeah," says Robin. "How did you manage that? I mean, you can turned to stone after defeating Slade."

"To be honest..." I begin, "I have no idea. I didn't remember anything when I started going to school."

"Come on, y'all," pipes Cyborg. "Let's all go for pizza and catch up there."

"Actually, can we go to the tower?" I ask hopefully.

They willingly agree and within minutes, we're in the tower, all sitting on the couch. The five Titans are looking at me intently as I am about to begin to tell them my story. That is, all except Raven. She's not interested in the least, and begins to read. Cyborg takes her book away from her and stuffs it between the couch cushions, which angers her only enough to use her mind powers to throw the TV remote at his head. She then sits forward, prepared to listen.

"Well, um," I say awkwardly, playing with my wet uniform tie. "What do you want to know?"

"How did you get your memory back?" inquires Starfire. "Beast Boy told us that you did not recall anything, that you did not even go by Terra."

"I've been having a vivid dream lately. It starts when I was young, and ends with me stopping the volcano. Mostly everything that happened to me in those years is in my dream. Every time I have that dream, it becomes more and more real. Everything is always more vivid. There are still some things that I can't remember, but I know who I am now." I look at Beast Boy. "These dreams started a few days after Beast Boy tried to get me to remember. Yesterday was when I realized that it's all real, it's all my past. I am the girl he thought I was, but I didn't know it."

"So you remember everything now?" asks Robin. "Just because of Beast Boy and a dream?"

"Yes. And I don't think I would have had that dream if not for him."

"Hey, Terra," says Beast Boy. "You told me that day to stop calling you Terra. If you weren't going by Terra, what have people been calling you?"

"Macy. I guess someone must have found me and taken me to the hospital, because that's where my memories after the volcano begin. Like I said, I couldn't remember anything before high school, and now there's a gap in there, between where we beat Slade, and waking up in the hospital being called Macy. I remember one of the doctors saying something about total amnesia. So the only things that I could share about myselef in school were my new name, my age, and the fact that I was suffering from amnesia."

Robin chuckles. "Sorry, but that name just doesn't fit you. Macy would be too weird to call you."

I smile. "I know. Macy never felt like my name. When I heard Beast Boy call me Terra, it was strange, but seemed much more like me than Macy."

The alarm goes off. Robin jumps up. "Trouble!" He goes over to the computer and glances at the screen. "It's Doctor Light! Titans, go!"

Everyone rushes up and out of the room. Beast Boy stays next to me. "Once a Titan, always a Titan." He extends his hand to me. "Come on, Terra. Just like told times."

I grin up at him and take his hand. Holding hands, we run to fight Doctor Light. I'm a Titan again.


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Boy walks me to my room that night. We're still holding hands, though we've barely said a word to each other since I've been back. I open my door and choke back a happy sob as I see that my room has been untouched.

As I'm about to close my door, Beast Boy puts his hand on it. "Hey...Terra? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Beast Boy. What is it?"

"Uh...you don't have to answer if you don't want to! But...what happened to you before we met you? Why were you always on the road?"

There is a pause. Beast Boy starts stuttering an apology, but I cut him off. "No, it's okay. It just wasn't a question I expected. Here, come on in. I'll tell you."

We sit on the couch, under the starry ceiling. It makes my heart leap with joy. Beast Boy looks uncomfortable. "So...what happened?"

"Make yourself comfortable. This will take a while."

He crosses his legs and faces me expectantly. He still looks unsure, probably not positive that he really wants to know my story.

"It started when I was born. Yes, you are in for a life story. I was born in a dry, rocky place. Water was scarce. The only way to find water as often as we needed it was to dig really deep in the ground. And that was my family's job. My the females family has been able to move earth for generations. We would dig really deep and find water. My parents had to begin teaching me and my twin sister Petram how to find the water when we were ten, but I couldn't do it. My sister had always been making rocks float, or throwing pebbles at me, but I never could. Petram was the favored child because she could use her powers. And I...well, let's just say that my family didn't like being seen with me in public. Most people didn't even know that I was related to them. It was when I was eleven that it happened. Petram and I were supposed to find water for the first time. Everyone had faith in my sister, but not in me. I was determined to show everyone that Terra Marine could find water for them before Perfect Petram."

"Terra, I had no idea..." Beast Boy interrupts.

"Shh, there's more. So we were sent out to dig tunnels and find water. Petram was cocky and said that she'd get all the water and I couldn't find any. But I was determined. I would find water. I would master my powers. I still couldn't even move a pebble, and I had seen Petram lifting boulders with ease. I didn't know how I would find the water, or how I would send up the dust cloud signaling that water had been found. I was pretty much done for.

"Then he showed up. I never knew his name, but now I do. This man told me that he could help me with my powers, teach me to use them and control them. Within minutes, I had found water and was sending up the cloud. It was amazing; I was moving earth better than Petram ever had! Before I could thank him, the man had left and my village had arrived. No one congratulated me. They just stood there in shock, staring at me. My own mother was the first to speak, and she said, "Where's Petram?" I was devastated and told them all that I learned how to use my powers. A girl my age told me to prove it, so I quickly opened a tunnel deep enough that it filled with water. An old man thought that it was a trick, so I made the biggest boulder I could find levitate. But I still couldn't control my powers. It flew over everyone, and that's when I completely lost control. It fell on all of them...crushing every single person before I could tell them to run." I cover my mouth and begin to sob uncontrollably at the memory.

Beast Boy moves closer to me and puts his arm around me. "You don't have to continue. I get it."

"No, you don't. Not yet." I wipe my eyes and take a deep breath. "I had to run after that. I didn't even look for Petram. I just ran. I had to get to a place where no one would know about my village. No one really knew anyway because it was a small village in the middle of nowhere. But I wanted to get as far away as I could. There were two similar village that I lived in within the next year. I found water for them, too, but I eventually ended up destroying them, too.

"That's when I knew that I had to keep moving, never to stay in one place for more than a few weeks, maybe a month. After being on the road for about two years was when I met you guys. Jump City is the one place I've stayed in longer than a few months since I first learned to use my powers. You befriended me, took me in, wanted me to be a Titan. I thought that maybe I'd stay. But when we were fighting Slade...I recognized him. He was the one that taught me to use my powers. I couldn't stay after that. Slade promised to help me more, if I did a few things for him. I pretended to not know what he was talking about, but we both remembered that day so long ago, on my eleventh birthday."

"Dude! Slade helped you destroy your village? On your _birthday_?"

"Yes. I knew I was making the wrong choice when I agreed. But I did anyway. I wanted to learn how to use my powers. Only in the volcano did I know that I had to make up for it, no matter the consequences." I force a smile. "And I did."

"But you forgot us! How did you forget?"

"I...I don't know. I guess I was in a sort of sleep when I came back because I remember nothing before waking up in the hospital. No one would have been able to find me so deep underground. So I must have gotten out myself, subconsciously."

"How long were you in the hospital?"

"A few days. I remembered nothing. Not my home, not my powers, or traveling, or even being a Teen Titan. You found that out. So they gave me the name Macy, found a foster home for me, and sent me on my way. I've been in school for a couple months, and only the other day pieced things together."

"I'm glad you did. I've missed you, Terra."

"You're not still angry with me for joining Slade?"

"I am. But I understand you more now. I see that you wanted to learn more about your powers and that you felt like you owed him. But you don't need to feel that way anymore. Dude, we haven't seen Slade in over a year. If you want...you can be a Titan again. I think you'll need to work on your powers, too. But it'd be awesome if you came back. And I'm sure we'll all forgive you soon."

"Thanks, Beast Boy. But no one even knows where I am right now. My mom thinks I'm at Sierra's house, and all Sierra and Julie know is that I went to find out about my future. I'm just lucky that it's Friday, because I have a lot of homework Monday."

"Oh..." Beast Boy's ears droop. "So...you're just staying for the night, then?"

"Yes. I can't stay. I have a double life, now. High school and superhero. And what would happen if I dropped out of school and abandoned my family? Beast Boy, I have a real family, real parents and siblings who love me. I have two brothers and a sister, and parents who truly believe that I'm special. How can I leave that?"

"Terra...the Titans are your family, too." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "We don't even make you go to school! We love you. I...I love you."

There is a pause as Beast Boy and I stare at each other. My eyes begin to swim again, and I see that his forest green orbs are welling up as well.

Finally, I break the silence. "I love you too. But I can't stay. I like my new life with my new family. I'm a normal teenager. No powers, living with siblings and parents, nothing unusual about me except that I got amnesia. And now that my memory is back, I'm not normal. I have a currently great life with a messed-up past. I don't know if I want other people to know that. I may just want to forget. Believe it or not, I have an upsetting past."

"Yeah...sorry, Terra. I...I guess I should just let you go."

"How about you and the rest of the Titans come over to my house for dinner tomorrow night?" The questions bursts out of my mouth before I can stop it, but I don't regret it.  
A smile bursts across Beast Boy's face. "Cool. I'll ask Robin in the morning."

I wake up still under stars, and I'm not sure what time it is because my window is covered with a curtain. It makes me feel like it's late night, and I'm still on the road. But instead, I'm in the safety of my room for the first time since I'm on the good side and I know who I really am. I am Terra Marine. Not Macy Rose.  
There is a knock on my door. I stretch and walk over to my door and find Cyborg outside.  
"Hey, Terra," he says.  
"Morning, Cyborg," I reply cheerily. "What's up? Need me to help fight crime?" I assume a fighting stance.  
"Robin called a meeting in the common room and he wants you there."  
"Okay cool. I'll be right there."  
"All right." He rubs the top of my head and chuckles. "Just as long as you don't go giving another villain my security secrets!"  
I force a laugh. "I won't. I promise." I shut the door, upset that he would joke about that. Working for Slade is my biggest regret. How could anyone joke about something I can hardly bear living with knowing I did?  
Well, there's no use dwelling on it. If Cyborg can crack a joke and Robin wants me at a meeting, at least it means that they've forgiven me that much.  
In my closet, all of my clothes are still there. I grin at my uniform, a long-sleeved black shirt that exposes my belly and has a yellow T with a circle around it, and a pair of yellow shorts. With it, I have tan gloves, shoes, and belt. Everything is still here. Probably Beast Boy didn't let them touch my things. Robin had told me that they believed I was dead.  
I extract one of my Titans uniforms and peel of my school uniform. It feels wonderful to be in my Titans outfit again, since I haven't been in it since I worked for Slade.  
"There you are, Terra!" says Robin as I walk into the common room. He smiles. "You look like a Titan again. Come on, sit down." As I plop down on the couch, Robin continues. "So Beast Boy told me that you have extended an invitation to dinner at your new home. And that you won't be staying with us."  
I shake my head. "No, I don't think I will be. But I'm sure that my family would be happy to have dinner with the Teen Titans. Especially my little brother and sister."  
"Well, we've discussed it, and have decided that we would love to have dinner with you. Under one condition."  
"Oh? And what's that?"  
Starfire pipes up joyfully. "You spend weekends here, fighting crime with us!"  
"Hmm." I consider this for a moment. "I'll need to talk it over with my parents. They honestly don't even know that I'm here."  
"Wow," says Beast Boy, rubbing his neck. "I keep forgetting that you have parents. It's so weird. The only one of us that still has parents is Raven, and one of hers is an evil demon that tried to destroy the world..."  
"I know. But my parents are great, and really nice. I'm sure they'll love you. Hey, can I use the phone to ask my mom about all of this?"  
"Sure," agrees Robin. "You know where it is."  
I go over to the phone as Cyborg challenges Beast Boy to a video game war, Robin claims that he will play against the winner, Raven opens her book, and Starfire plays with Silkie.  
"Hey, Sally," I say to my little sister when she picks up the phone. "Can I talk to Mom?"  
"Mmhm," replies the thirteen-year-old. "But she's gonna be mad at you cause you weren't at Sierra's."  
"Just let me talk to her. I can explain."  
"Fine." Sally calls for Mom, who begins lecturing me as soon as she takes the phone.  
"Mom, if you hear me out, I can explain."  
"You'd better be able to, Macy! I called you at Sierra's to tell you that you forgot your bag, and her mom told me that you weren't there!"  
"Just listen to me. I'm at Titans Tower."  
"Imagine how worried I've... Wait, Titans Tower? Why in the world are you there? Macy, what's going on?"  
"First of all, my name isn't Macy. It's Terra. And I'm here because I remember my past. I used to be a Teen Titan, which is why I'm at the tower. I'm here with my friends. I'm wondering if they could have dinner with us tonight."  
"Tonight? I don't know, Macy..."  
"Terra."  
Mom pauses. "Terra. I don't know. I'll need a long time to prepare dinner for eleven people, and the house is a mess."  
"They're five teenagers living together without parents. They won't notice a messy house, and they'll be fine with pizza. It's easy to please them. Just make sure there's at least one cheese pizza. Beast Boy is a vegetarian."  
"All right, fine!"  
"And one more thing. They'd like me to spend weekends with them."  
"No. You're not staying with them."  
"But Mom, they're great, they love and miss me, and I love them too. They're from my past as well. Don't you want me to have a connection to my past again?"  
"I suppose so. Okay, you can spend weekends with them as long as you keep up with chores and homework."  
"Thanks so much! I'll see you tonight!" I hang up the phone and the Titans all look at me as Cyborg pauses the video game.  
"Well?" asks Robin.  
"You can all come tonight, and I can spend weekends, keeping up with chores and homework."  
"Glorious!" Starfire giggles and picks up Silkie, spinning around with that. "Did you hear that, my little bungorph? Our old friend is going to stay with us at the end of each week!"  
The lights flash red as the alarm goes off. Robin rushes to the computer. "Whoa."  
"Who is it?" I ask.  
Cyborg joins Robin at the computer. "Whoa is right!"  
"Um, hello!" I wave my arms. "Who's attacking in the city? I'll take them down single-handedly if I have to!"  
"Actually, Terra," says Robin hesitantly, "you might want to sit this one out."  
"What? Why? Who is it?"  
"It's...it's Slade."  
The name itself throws me backwards and I trip, falling down in shock. I'm speechless.  
Suddenly, the big screen is inhabited by the black and orange mask of my former mentor. I let out a scream and crawl backwards, averting my eyes from the screen. I find the couch and curl up, putting my head down so he can't see my face. My terrified face. I feel an arm go around my shoulders. The touch is familiar to me, so I throw my arms around Beast Boy and bury my face in his shoulder.  
"Good morning, Titans," comes Slade's smooth voice.  
"What do you want?" spits back Robin.  
"Only to confirm what I have only heard rumors about. Dear Terra is back."  
I whimper, holding tighter to Beast Boy. He retaliates for me, holding me protectively. "Don't you dare do anything to her!"  
"I do not intend to hurt my old apprentice. Only to test her."  
"What is this test?" inquires Starfire.  
"You only need to look out the window to see."  
A moment later, Raven says "He's sinking all of Jump City!"  
"And it is up to you, Terra, to stop me. You have two hours before the city is destroyed. Good luck. And by the way, it is so nice to see you again."  
When I'm sure that Slade is no longer on the screen, I look up, not letting go of Beast Boy. Robin is looking at me.  
"Terra, you and Raven are the only two who can stop this. I know you don't want to face Slade again, but you need to save the city. If you don't, then everyone in Jump City is doomed. I know I told you that you should sit this one out, but we need you."  
Everyone in Jump City. Doomed. Raven and I are the only ones who can stop it. I'm shaking as I consider the pros and cons. If I help, my powers could go out of control again and I could end up killing thousands. If I don't, everyone is definitely going to die. Raven can't save them all, and her powers aren't as good at moving earth as mine are. Possibly thousands, or everyone?  
I'm still shaking and fighting back tears, but I stand, knowing that I have to do this. I force a smile and say, "Titans, go."  
We split up outside, Raven, Starfire and myself, and Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. We girls are to go underground and stop the city from sinking. The boys go to find Slade and take him down. With difficulty, I collapse a tunnel outside the tower. We go through the tunnel under the water, Starfire leading the way and giving us some light, and know that we've come under the city as we hear a rumbling sound and see the top of the tunnel getting lower.  
"I'll go to the far side of the city," I say. "Raven, you and I will work on opposite sides of the city, putting everything back in place and making sure it stays. Star, you can stay with Raven and help if you can."  
"We should stay together," Raven says coldly. "That way, every part of the city is secured in place and we know it won't fall again."  
"Do you know how long it'll take to do that? Half the city would be dead before we could even get to them."  
"Perhaps we do the splitting up," suggests Starfire tentatively. "And when we meet up again, you go over the parts that might still be in danger of falling."  
I agree immediately, but Raven glares at me before agreeing. What in the world has made her hate me so much? Is it because I betrayed them so long ago? Everyone else has forgiven me, and I truly am sorry. Does she not believe that I'm sorry? Or is it something else entirely? It could very easily be what's been nagging at me in the back of my mind. I had seen her glaring at me when Beast Boy had his arm around me while Slade called. And I've seen the way she looks at him. That could very easily be it.  
I push that out of my mind and stop running. Deep breath. I extend my arms over my head, trying to make sure that I don't focus too hard. My hands become yellow and the rumbling ground above me comes to a slow stop. It begins to rise again and my heart fills with joy. I can do this. I can learn to use my powers again. A few of the larger rocks are falling, but it's able to be controlled. With work, I can be as great as I was before.  
Within an hour, Raven, Starfire, and I are back together and going over parts that could have been missed. Raven does not seem happy to work with me, and I confirm my theory in my mind as Starfire stays quiet, flying behind us, providing green light. It's very tense, even as we go to find Slade and the boys.  
The old lair. It's underground, just outside Jump City, and therefore unaffected by the collapsing ground. The four of them are fighting. Even though it's three against one, the odds are fairly even. I step into the room and say, "He's mine."  
Robin, who was about to deliver a kick to Slade's face, is caught off guard and falls. Slade turns to me and I flinch at the sight of that mask.  
"Ah, Terra," says Slade. "How I have been waiting for you to come make your appearance. It has been a long time, hasn't it?"  
"Yes, it has," I respond in a much more even voice than I thought I would have. Every part of me is shaking in terror, But I know that I can do it. I know that I'm stronger now, at least in spirit. That's all I need to be able to take on Slade. "And this time, I can fight against you without the threat of you controlling me."  
"Terra, no!" demands Robin. "You can't take him alone, yet!"  
"I don't care." I begin to walk towards Slade. "This is my fight."  
"It's not just yours. It's my fight too. You think I'm not angry with him?"  
I don't listen to him and find myself looking up into that terrible black and orange mask. If I could see his face, I'm sure that he's smiling. Here I am, the one who has always been the weak link of the Titans, and I couldn't ever really defeat Slade. I'm right here, standing in front of him, defenseless.  
"Wonderful to see you again, my dear," says Slade smoothly.  
"Can't quite say the same about you, seeing as I killed you."  
"You tried. But as usual, you were too weak."  
I yell, raising my arms over my head in attempt to bring spikes up out of the ground. Instead, I accidentally sloppily lift the ground I am standing on. It comes up so fast that I fall and hit my head.  
"You always did lack control. It looks like you still do." Slade is standing over me. He disappears in a flash of red, green, yellow, and black. Robin has jumped in, saving me. The other Titans begin fighting as well. Beast Boy comes and helps me up.  
"Are you all right?" he asks me.  
"Hit my head and twisted my ankle," I reply, wincing at the throbbing in my skull and right ankle. "But I'll be fine, I think."  
Impact. Feet leaving ground for a second. Head hits a wall. Blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey all! Sorry, I'm really terrible with updating this story. Hoping you're enjoying it. In a few chapters, it'll be a lot more intense. Or next chapter. Or whenever. But yeah, reviews are very welcome!**_

"Terra?"  
I moan, my head pounding. Hitting my head twice in the same five minutes clearly wasn't good for me. But I will myself into consciousness at the sound of Beast Boy's voice.  
"Terra, can you hear me?" Robin. It doesn't take me long to figure out that all five of them are standing around me. I feel a pair of hands holding one of mine. The hands are too small to be Beast Boy's, so I conclude that they belong to Starfire.  
I manage to open my eyes, seeing that I am right. I'm in a bed in a dark room with the Titans around me, Starfire sitting on the edge of my bed, my hand enclosed in both of hers.  
"Friend!" she exclaims. "You have awakened!"  
"Yeah," I reply quietly, lifting my free hand to rub my aching head. "What happened with Slade? Did we beat him?"  
"B.B. brought you back here after you went unconscious," says Cyborg. "The rest of us tried to take him down alone, but he got away."  
"And the city? Is everyone okay?"  
"Everybody's fine," Robin tells me. "A little shaken, but everyone's okay."  
"Good." I hesitate. "I'm sorry my powers failed. I still don't have control."  
"It's okay. We've never really every been able to stop Slade anyway. He always comes back somehow. Can you sit up?"  
I push myself up on my elbows, which provokes more pain from my head, and I lie back down. "No. Am I going to be okay?"  
"You'll be fine," confirms Cyborg. "You hit your head hard, but not hard enough for severe damage. And you broke your ankle. Other than those pains, how do you feel?"  
"Pretty much fine. Hungry."  
"Yup, you'll be fine. You're going to be out of gym class and fighting crime for a few weeks with that ankle, and you'll have to walk on crutches, but you'll be okay."  
"What time is it?"  
"Almost six," says Beast Boy.  
"My mom is probably expecting us soon... Wait, almost six? But it must have been noon when we fought Slade! I've been out for almost six hours? Gosh, I must have hit my head harder than I thought!"  
"You had us all very worried," says Starfire.  
"Sorry about that. But we need to get to my house somehow, meaning I'll have to lead you. Got any ideas as to how this will work since I currently can't walk? It'll be just a little bit difficult."  
"We have a pair of crutches you can use," Robin assures me. "And if your head is still in too poor of condition to walk, someone can carry you. By the time we get there, you'll probably be able to stand on your own again."  
We wait in the dark room for about a half hour more before I decide that Mom will have a panic attack if we don't show up soon. By then I've managed to sit up, but I'm hesitant about walking with crutches while still kind of disoriented, so Cyborg lifts me from my bed and carries me to the T-Car, letting me sit up front with him. I notice that Raven hasn't said a word around me since we tried to stop Slade. Wow, she really hates me. I'm amazed at how determined she is to show her objection to my being around again.  
Once at my house, I stop the Titans just before we enter. I'm managing to walk with the crutches now that my head's feeling better. "Okay, you should know a few things first. My mom is really high strung and gets stressed out about everything. My dad is super relaxed and doesn't care about much. The only thing my older brother is interested in is girls, so Raven and Starfire, please watch out. Raven, don't kill him. My little sister is going to want all of your attention. And my little brother is going to want all of your autographs. Got all that?" After they give me some form of confirmation, I open the door.  
"Mom! The Teen Titans and Macy are here!" screams Sally, who is running to find Mom.  
"Make yourselves at home," I tell my friends, walking into the living room and gesturing to the couch. "You guys want anything to drink?"  
Mom rushes into the room. "Oh, hello! I'm sorry for the mess. I'm Mrs. Rose, Macy's mom." I raise my eyebrows at her and she corrects herself. "I mean, Terra's mom." Nine-year-old Tony comes in, playing with his action figures.  
"Hi," says Robin, extending his hand to shake hers. "I'm Robin. This is Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy. Thanks for letting Terra stay with us."  
"Of course. Anything for the Teen Titans."  
"Teen Titans! Go!" exclaims Tony, throwing his action figures, which I now realize are of Robin and Cyborg. He runs to Robin, eyes gleaming. "You're my favorite! Can I get your autograph? And yours, Cyborg! And Beast Boy, and Starfire, and Raven too!"  
"Maybe later, Tony," I say, sitting down.  
"_Terra_," Mom says, putting much more emphasis on my name than needed. "Why didn't you offer drinks to your friends?"  
"She did," says Robin for me. "You came in just after she offered."  
Mom's eyes flick to my crutches. She gasps. "What are those for?"  
"I broke my ankle," I reply. "While fighting Slade. I'll have to use crutches for a few weeks, and can't participate in gym or anything, but I'll be fine."  
"A broken ankle?" She kneels in front of me and takes my right ankle in her hands. "Are you all right? What happened?"  
"Mom, I'll be fine. We were fighting Slade, as I said, and my powers failed, and I twisted my ankle. And if I'm not mistaken, something must have hit it again when I was unconscious, because the pain was amplified by a million when I woke up." I look at the Titans, who nod, confirming that something else had hit my ankle. "But I'll be fine. I've had a broken ankle before, and it was worse than this."  
"What? When did that happen?"  
"Oh, I was about ten. I got hit with a rock." By Petram. My eyes go to Beast Boy, who appears to understand what happened with me. "Did you get the pizza?"  
"Yes, it's in the dining room. But we'll have to eat in here because there's so many of us. I'll bring some to you."  
"Thanks."  
"Excuse me Mrs. Rose," says Starfire. Oh no. "Do you by any chance have any mustard or ketchup to put on the pizza?"  
Mom gives Starfire a look of disgust. "Of...course. But are you sure you want that on your pizza, Starflame?"  
"Um...my name is Starfire. And yes! Mustard and ketchup on anchovy and mushroom pizza is most delicious!"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't order any anchovy and mushroom."  
"Oh. Well that is too bad. Any other kind will do. Is there any pineapple? That is the second best with such toppings."  
"No, there isn't. I only ordered pepperoni and cheese because I didn't know what everyone likes."  
"Well then I would like a slice of pepperoni with pickles!" She grins.  
All this does is provoke another look of disgust from my mother. Robin steps up and puts a hand on Starfire's shoulder. "She'll just have a slice of cheese."  
I silently thank him as everyone leave to get their pizza. Well, most everyone.  
"How are you feeling?" asks Beast Boy, sitting next to me.  
"Better now that my headache's mostly gone. Why aren't you getting any pizza? I made sure my mom got cheese for you."  
"Robin's getting it for me." We sit in silence for a moment before Beast Boy takes my hand. I look at him to see that he has a wistful smile on his face. "Your family's great so far. They're lucky to have someone like you in their family."  
I smile back at him. "Thanks. They really are a good family. But I have to admit, it's nothing compared to having the Teen Titans as family."  
People begin to re-enter, led by Cyborg. Beast Boy immediately drops my hand, but not before Cyborg can see. He wiggles his one eyebrow teasingly at us and Beast Boy sneers at him. I can't help but giggle when Robin and Starfire enter with Mom. Starfire does, in fact, have a slice of cheese pizza, but it is colorfully decorated with red peppers, banana slices, and carrot sticks. Something even I'm not brave enough to try. I've eaten Starfire's crazy alien food—without vomiting for three days afterward, as some others have—but that's just disgusting.  
"Star, you amaze me with the things you are able to eat!" I say as Mom hands me my paper plate with a slice of pepperoni pizza.  
She takes a huge bite of her pizza. "Mm! It is most delicious!" She turns to Raven, who is sitting next to her. "Raven! You must try some!"  
"No thanks," says Raven. It's the first time I've heard her speak since we were underground. "I'm perfectly content with my normal piece."  
At that moment, my seventeen-year-old brother Chase enters the room and leans against the door frame. "I came downstairs because I smelled pizza. Then as I was about to get some, I smelled something better in the form of hot girls."  
Raven rolls her eyes and Starfire giggles.  
"Back off, Chase," I say. "These are my friends and they're not interested."  
"And Teen Titans, I can see. Mace, since when are you friends with Titans?"  
I don't even bother correcting him on my name. "Before I lost my memory. Chase, meet my other family. The best friends I've ever had."  
"Clearly. So, uh, let me see if I can get this right." He turns to Starfire. "You're Star. Or Starfire, whichever you prefer." Next he turns to Raven, who has her hood up, expressing her disinterest. Chase grins. "You're Raven."  
"And you're not as charming as you think you are." She takes a bite of her pizza.  
His smile widens. After living with him for six months, I've learned that this is a very bad move on Raven's part. Girls that hate him are Chase's favorite kind to go after. Five girls in the past have detested him with a passion, but after at least two weeks of flirting with her, she falls head over heels for him and they date for a while, until he gets bored and begins to pursue another girl. The girl he just broke up with, he tried for three months before she started liking him. And she, in fact, was more stubborn than even Raven.  
"Well, Raven," says Chase, "I'd like to change your mind about that."  
"Not interested."  
"Come on. One date? I'm sure you can take a few hours off from saving the city."  
"Heroes don't take breaks. But you should take a long one from speaking to me."  
"Chase," I intervene. "Seriously. Leave her alone."  
He shrugs. "Fine." Before he leaves, he winks at Raven. "See you around."  
"Don't count on it."  
"Sorry about that, Raven," I apologize as soon as Chase is gone. "But don't expect him to give up on you. He'll keep trying until you go out with him, not matter how long it takes."  
"I would never go on a date with someone so conceited."  
"That's basically what his past five girlfriends have said. Then all of a sudden, there's a rush of emotion for him."  
"Such emotions are pointless." Although clearly, when it comes to a certain boy, she doesn't think that way.  
"All right. Don't tell me I didn't warn you."  
Starfire, by this time, has finished her disgusting pizza and is picking up Tony's action figure of Cyborg. "Why Cyborg! It is you!"  
Cyborg takes it from her. "Well what do you know about that!" He starts fiddling with it. "Look! It even has my sonic cannon!" By pressing a button, a blue light shoots out of action figure Cyborg's right arm. Cyborg makes firing sounds, pointing the light at different people in the room.  
Tony runs unto the room and screams. "You have my action figure!" He snatches it from Cyborg, apparently not caring that it was the real Cyborg he was taking the toy from.  
"Forgive me," says Starfire. "I was the one who picked it up to begin with."  
He smiles at her, says "It's okay!" and runs from the room.  
Mom still looks apprehensive about having the Teen Titans in her house, but leaves to go after Tony. It's only myself and my friends in the room now, and I'm surprised that Sally hasn't come to demand everyone's attention. It's normal that Dad hasn't come in; he's too relaxed for his own good.  
"They're nice," says Robin. "Chase is a little...arrogant. But I like your family."  
I know that the only reason Robin doesn't like Chase is because he flirted with Starfire for a second. But I respond kindly. "Thanks. All of them are a little much at times. I love them, though. And by the way, my mom can't stand the thought of teens living without parents, so she might end up trying to adopt you all."  
"No way!" exclaims Beast Boy. "Last time we had someone taking care of us, she tried to bake us into one of her evil pies!"  
"Besides," says Cyborg, "some of us do have parents. We just don't live with them."  
"I know," I sigh. "That bothers my mom even more than it does when teens are orphaned."  
"Her worries make sense, but she really doesn't need to," Robin states simply. "We're fine on our own. Plus, parents would make us go to school. We don't have time for school while constantly saving the city. That's when all the bad guys would strike, knowing we can't go to stop them."  
"That's another reason that I can't always live with you guys anymore. My mom would flip out. That's most of the reason she took me in. I'm an orphan."  
A silence falls over us. It's my first time admitting to all of the Titans at the same time that I'm orphaned. Of course it's not strange, because Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire and I have all lost both of our parents.  
"It's getting late," says Robin. "We should get back soon. Someone could attack the city at any moment."  
"Are you coming with us, Terra?" asks Beast Boy hopefully.  
"I probably shouldn't..." I remember that I left my school uniform in my room in the tower. "But I have to. I left my school uniform there." I wink at them and call for my mom.  
"What is it?" she asks me, entering the room again.  
"We're going to get going. Just thought that I should let you know so that you don't worry."  
"'We'? Who's 'we'? You're staying here! You have a broken ankle!"  
"I'm aware of that. But I left my uniform at the tower, so I have to go back and get it  
anyway. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
She hesitantly lets me go. Again, I get to sit in the front seat of the T-Car. Starfire flies next to me while Cyborg drives, because there's only room for five in the car. She helps me to my room and stays with me. We paint our toenails and I tell her about school, concealing the fact that my heart is sinking at the fact that soon, I'll be back in school and without any of the Titans with me. I'll be back to taking geometry notes and being called Macy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Okay, so this chapter's a little boring, I admit it. But I promise, the next one is INTENSE. I've already got a ton written, I'm just lazy with uploading it. So yeah, there's a little bit of plot exposition in here, but that's just about it. Tons of stuff happens in the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

Six weeks later, when my ankle has healed and I've been out in the backyard practicing with my powers, I'm at my locker with Sierra.

"Going over to your parents' house again?" she asks.

"Yeah." I don't dare to tell Sierra and Julie that I'm truly living with the Teen Titans every weekend, so I told them after those days of reunion that I had found my birth parents, who had to give me up when I was very young, and I spend weekends with them. When they asked me how it was that Beast Boy knew my name, I told them that before I lost my memory, he and I hung out once or twice. For some reason, I can't get the courage to tell them the truth.

"Well, at least you're able to do stuff with them again, now that your ankle's better. Have fun with them."  
"Thanks, I will. I really enjoy being with them. They took me out for ice cream last week."  
"That's good. Hey, tell me if you ever have a weekend free. Julie and I really miss having sleepovers with you!"  
"Terra!" Beast Boy calls while running through the hall, waving. He takes my hand when he gets to me and I pull it away, giving him a slightly fearful look. He seems to brush it off. "Ready to go?"  
"Yeah." I turn to Sierra. "I'll see you Monday. I promised Beast Boy I'd hang out with him this afternoon before I go see my parents."  
"Okay then. See you."  
I walk out of the school with Beast Boy and explain the situation I'm in at school, that no one knows who I really am, and only Sierra and Julie know my real name. He accepts it, once again taking my hand. I don't pull away this time. We meet the Titans for pizza, as usual. Beast Boy and I automatically drop hands as soon as everyone else is in sight.  
"Warm greetings to you, friend!" says Starfire as I sit down.  
"What did you do in school this week?" asks Cyborg, as always. He wants to know if he remembers what I'm learning from when he was in tenth grade.  
"Uhh, well, we dissected a pig in lab..."  
"Ooh, that was fun!" Cyborg laughs. "All the girls were so grossed out!"  
"Yeah, I was the only girl who was okay with it. Let's see, we took our test on _Julius Caesar_ in English."

"That was such a great play! Did I tell you the teacher let me play Brutus in the end?"

"Nice! She let me play Antony. We started reviewing for the geometry final."  
"Heh, you have Schwartz, right? He did always start reviewing on the same day every year. The last day before finals week."

"Yup. That's about all that's happened this week. What about you guys? I saw a lot of crime on the news."  
"The H.I.V.E. has been busy lately," says Robin.

"You mean Billy Numerous and Gizmo have been busy," Raven corrects him.

"And the Doctor Light has tried to rob three banks," adds Starfire.

"Wow. I wish I could have been around to help. I was stuck taking a history test! Seriously, learning about life a million years ago isn't nearly as much fun as being a superhero. But hey, I've been practicing with my powers in my free time! I can't wait to show you in combat practice!"

"That's great!" Robin is smiling broadly. "And now that you're healed and back on your feet, you can start helping us fight crime again!"

"Gosh, I've missed fighting crime! The closest I get to fighting crime is fighting for better lunches in the cafeteria, and stopping a bully from beating up a student younger than him. Life is so boring when you're not a superhero. Now that I'm working with you again, I have no idea how in the world I got by without it!"

"Instead you've been pampered by your family with your mommy taking care of you, getting to learn normal things every day," Raven spits hatefully.

I roll my eyes, trying to ignore her. Why does she hate me so much? If her hatred is so strong, it can't just be because I worked for Slade and because Beast Boy likes me instead of her. I'll have to go to her room and work things out with her later.

"So did you stop the bad guys?" I ask, driving the conversation back to the crime events of the week.

"We had some trouble with Numerous, as usual," replies Robin, ignoring Raven's comment as well. "It's hard to stop someone who can make a hundred copies of himself. But we stopped Gizmo and sent Doctor Light to jail."

"Dude, tell her the other part," says Beast Boy, his face serious.

"Slade wasn't just back to test you," Cyborg tells me darkly. "He's back for good. Star was out the other day and he attacked her."

I'm shocked and scared into silence. While I may have been brave fighting him, he terrifies me to no end. I never want to face him again unless I have to. That man...he made me do terrible things that I never would have done otherwise. I take a deep breath, trying to keep myself together and not show just how scared even his name makes me.  
I turn to Starfire. "What did he do to you, Star?"  
"I had journeyed to the mall of shopping and was returning from my trip. On my way, I passed through the park to walk on the path and listen to all the beautiful birds sing. Slade had been hiding within the trees and ambushed me as I walked by him. He told me that he had a message for me to deliver...to you, Terra."  
I raise my eyebrows. "What was the message?"  
"I do not know. Before he could go on, I threw him away from me and attacked him with my starbolts. Then I gathered my bags and flew home as fast as I could. I informed our friends of what had happened to me and that Slade is back to stay."  
"Which is totally weird," says Beast Boy. "Before a few weeks ago, the last time he attacked us was when Raven's dad tried to take over the world. And he ended up helping us instead."  
"Hmm..." I rest my chin on my hand. "That's really weird. Let's just hope that he doesn't come around too much any time soon."

There is a scream for help. All of us instinctively jump up, and I run and jump off the edge of the roof of the pizza place we were eating at, landing safely on the piece of road I lift at the same time. We rush in the direction from which the panicked screams were coming, and find ourselves at a bank being robbed by Mumbo Jumbo.

"Crime isn't supposed to pay, Mumbo!" I yell while sending some stones hurtling into his face so that he falls backwards and drops the bags of money.

"Ah, but this trick does!" He flails his arms wildly. "Mumbo Jumbo!" The bags of money all disappear and he grins wickedly. We all look around, though it's clear that the money is long gone, exactly where he wants it to be. Moments later, he vanishes himself in a puff of smoke.

"Dude!" Beast Boy groans. "We're never going to find him!"

"We have before," replies Raven. "We can do it again."

"Scanning for him now," says Cyborg, peering at the scanner in his arm. After a moment, he shakes his head. "My sensors aren't picking him up anywhere."

"Then we'll have to find him ourselves," says Robin, pounding his fist in his palm.

We try to find Mumbo Jumbo for hours. Nothing works; we split up and regroup, and no matter where we are, Cyborg's sensors don't pick up the villain. After four hours of searching to no avail, we finally decide to give up and head back to the tower.

Raven heads immediately to her room, as usual, and Beast Boy grabs my arm, pulling me excitedly toward the common room. "You, me, video games!"

"Beast Boy, I'd love to play video games with you," I tell him, "but I need to go talk to Raven."

"Do you want me to come with you? She seems to be in one of her moods..."

"Part of the reason why I need to go alone. It's a one-on-one thing. I'll tell you how it goes, okay?" I start jogging down the hall. "Wish me luck!"

"You're gonna need it!"

I reach Raven's door and take a moment to collect my courage before knocking. She immediately responds with, "Go away."

"Raven, it's me," I reply. "I need to talk to you."  
"And I don't _want_ to talk to you. Go away and leave me with my book."  
"No. If you won't come out and talk to me, fine. I'll talk to you through the door. I just want to work things out with you."  
"There's nothing to work out."

"Then why do you hate me so much?"  
"I don't know, maybe because you tried to kill me and my friends? Anyone in their right mind would take it personally."

"But that's the thing! I wasn't in my right mind when I did that!" It stings me to admit so freely that I tried to kill them. "Slade was controlling me. Somehow, he's always been able to. And you should know that he told me that if I didn't follow his every order, he would kill me! And do you know what?" I swallow hard. "I wish I had chosen the second option."

"It's too late for 'I'm sorry,' Terra. What's done is done. There is no way to change what you did to us."  
"Is there a way to change your negative opinion of me?"

"No."

"Is there anything else I did, then?"

"Of course there is! But it's not like you'll try to change it, so there's no point in mentioning them."

"Or do you just not want to say what they are, for fear that he'll hear?"

"Who would I be worried about hearing?"

"Beast Boy." She doesn't respond. "I've seen how you look at him. You know, when you're not glaring at him for making a stupid joke. Don't pretend you don't have feelings for him. I know you don't express much emotion, but this is something I can tell that you want to express. You're scared to tell him because you're scared of emotion. And because you're afraid of being scared, you shut that out as well. You act like you don't care, but that's just a mask. Everything that has to do with emotion just terrifies you as much as Slade terrifies me."  
Raven's door flies open and she grabs my arm roughly, dragging me into her room so hard that I fall on her floor. Her room is darker than I thought it to be, which is unsettling. I look up fearfully at Raven, who appears to be trying to suppress her rage.

"How dare you say that!" she says in a dark, angry tone. "Any of it! You know that I have to keep my emotions under control so I don't destroy everything. But affection and fear are two things I definitely do not feel."  
"Everyone feels them. Admit it! You like Beast Boy and you're upset that he likes me."

"No!"

"Then tell me what else I did so I can make it right. Is it the same as before? You just don't trust me? You can search my room if you want. I have nothing to hide from you. I still consider you my friend and I'll do whatever I can to get your trust again."

"Do you know what you can do to gain my trust again?" She kneels down next to me. "Get out of my room and don't talk to me." Without breaking eye contact with me, Raven opens her door with her powers and throws me out.

Well that went splendidly.

I go back to my room and sit on my couch. Okay, Raven hates me and won't tell me why. I'm starting to think that I'm fine with not knowing. At least she didn't kill me, which she could have very easily done a moment ago. And her getting angry at me just makes me believe even more that she doesn't like me because Beast Boy likes me instead of her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Yay, I'm getting more faithful with uploading! This is a pretty intense chapter. And please, no haters, I just kinda wanted a weird plot twist, and this came to mind. I went to great lengths to make sure that this, along with Terra's back story, fit in with the TV series. I'm actually really nervous about this chapter because I'm not sure if you peoples will think my idea is as brilliant as I think it is. So yeah, enjoy, reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome!**_

In the middle of the night, I'm awakened by a loud noise within the tower. I sit up quickly and listen quietly. There's a crashing sound coming from a few floors below. It can't be any of the Titans; everyone's in bed.

I slip out from under the covers and exit the room. The sound continues and I realize that it's coming from the ground level, the entrance, so I go to the common room and use the computer to see who's there with the security cameras. The person is small and difficult to see, so I zoom in on the face to find that it's...

Sally?

She's throwing herself against the door, along with the occasional rock that she can barely lift, with a panicked expression on her face. What in the world...?

I run downstairs and open the door just as Sally is throwing another rock at the door. I stop it and keep it hovering in midair for a second before gently putting it back on the ground. Sally, still in her pajamas, as am I, runs to my arms, crying.

"Wha—Sally!" I say, hugging her. "What's the matter? What's going on?" My immediate thought is a nightmare, but she's thirteen and can handle nightmares. Besides, even if she can't, she would go to Mom, not all the way out to Titans Tower. Why has she come to me?

She looks at me, her face streaked with tears, her eyes red. "Mom...Dad...Chase...Tony...they're all gone!"

I try to stay calm. "What do you mean, they're gone? What happened?"

Sally's crying too hard to say anything, so I take her inside, lock the doors, and bring her up to the common room. I put a blanket around her shoulders—she's wet from getting through the water to the tower—and make her some of her favorite tea. She's calmed down slightly as she sips her tea and begins to tell me what happened.

"I heard a weird noise in the middle of the night," she begins quietly. I think of how familiar that sounds. "When I got up to check it out, Mom, Dad, Chase, and Tony were all tied up in the middle of the living room floor. And there was a man there."

"What did he look like?"

She shakes her head, her wet copper curls sticking to her face. She takes another sip of tea. "I couldn't see his face. He was wearing a mask that covered his whole face. Half of it was black and half was orange. He only had one eye, on the orange side."

"Slade." A shiver is sent down my spine with the name. "What does he want with them?" I already know.

"He told me to get you if I want them to...live. That you'd know where he'll be and that you have to rescue them yourself. Oh, and he said that you need to bring Robin, too. But just the two of you. That you need to defeat him." Sally looks at me fearfully. "What's going to happen to them?"

I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine, Sally. I'll go wake Robin up, and I'll have Starfire stay up with you. Don't worry. Robin and I will get them back." Her pleading eyes tell me what's on her mind and I chuckle. "You want to come with me to wake Robin up?"

She nods and stands, following me to Robin's room. I keep my arm around her and whisper again that it'll be all right as I knock on the door. I hear Robin stumbling out of bed and over to the door. As he opens it, he's clearly just put his mask on—now that's dedication to keeping an identity a secret!

"Terra?" he says. "What's going on?" He sees Sally. "Why is your sister here?"

"Robin, Sally's and my family was taken hostage by Slade. The only way to get them back is for you and me to save them."

"Fine. I'll wake up the other Titans..."

"No. You can't. He only wants you and me."

He gives me a confused look. "He's up to something. Slade isn't one for keeping promises like this."

"But it's the only way to save my family. Please."

Sally looks at him with wide eyes, clutching her tea. "Please, Robin? Please help my family. Tony's probably so scared...even Chase must be scared...and he's not scared of anything. Just...please help me."

He stares at her for a moment. She may be thirteen, but she looks so small, fragile, frightened. Never before have I seen Sally this scared; she may scream at the very sight of a spider, hide under her covers during a bad thunderstorm, and hold onto me as tightly as she can when in a high place, but she's never been this scared.

After a minute, Robin rubs his temples. "Ugh, fine. She's staying here, right?"

"Yeah. I'm going to wake Starfire so she can take care of Sally until you and I get back."

"Good." He looks at my pajamas. "Are you going in that, or are you getting dressed first?"

"I'll get dressed quickly. Can you wake up Star instead?"

"Sure." I still don't know why the Titans sleep in their uniforms, but it works.

"Sally, you go with Robin, okay?" I give her a slight push toward him and he puts his hand on her shoulder, leading her down the hall, as I run the other way. I get dressed as quickly as I can, and sprint to Star's room, where Sally is sitting on the edge of Star's bed, with the blanket and the alien's arm around her shoulders. She's calmer, drinking her tea. Robin pats Sally's shoulder and comes over to me.

"Let's go get your family."

Robin and I run from the house and I carry us over the city on a boulder, glad that I'm able to control it. Neither Robin nor I say a word of discussion as to where Slade is keeping my family. We both know, though it's clearly not his old lair. No, he wouldn't risk that.

As we plunge through the entrance to the dormant underground volcano, terrible memories flash behind my eyes. Running from Slade. Being controlled by him. Almost being forced to kill Beast Boy. Killing Slade single-handedly. Blackness. I don't show how scared and horrified I am by this place. I'm horrified further when I see that my family is tied up in the same place where I had been stuck as a stone statue for so long.

"Sissy!" squeaks Tony. "Robin! Help us!"

"Quiet, child." Slade steps out from behind them. "Robin. Terra. Thank you so much for coming to see me."

"Let my family go, Slade!" I order him, jumping down from the boulder.

"This isn't your family, Terra."

"Of course they are!" I begin thrusting rocks at him. "Those are my parents and brothers!"

"Terra," says Robin, holding me back. "You're just making it worse."

"But we're supposed to defeat him to get them back! So help me fight!"

"What do you mean that they're not her family?" Robin is now addressing Slade. "Sure, not biological. But they've become her family."

"I mean," Slade begins, painstakingly slowly, "that I know her real family. Yours too, Robin."

"You liar!" I scream. "My family died years ago! No thanks to you!"

"As did mine." Robin's voice is getting an edge of anger. "You know that. So what are you talking about? What are you planning to do to us with this?"

"Ah, you were too young to remember. Terra, there is no possible way that you would know."

"How could I not know? I remember it clearly! It was only a few years ago that you caused me to kill everyone!"

"I'm not referring to your eleventh birthday, my dear."

"Then what are you talking about?" My voice has evened. "I never knew you before. When you first tried to help me was my first encounter with you."

"That is where you are wrong. As I said, there is no way you would remember."

"Just tell me what you're talking about!"

"You haven't figured it out yet? Didn't your mother tell you and your sister Petram about your father and brother?"

"Duh. They were my father and older brother. But they died before I could really know them."

"No, they did not die. Merely left. They are still alive. And they are here in front of you." He gestures to himself and Robin.

"That's definitely a lie," says Robin. "I distinctly remember my father. He died when I was a kid."

"Actually, it's true. Robin, I left with you right after your sisters were born. Then I handed you off to the Graysons to raise you, and they apparently never told you that you were adopted. How does it feel, Robin?"

"Wait," I interrupt. "You're trying to tell me that you're my father. And Robin's my brother. I think I'm sensing a common theme."

"Is that why you only wanted Terra and me as your apprentices?" asks Robin. "To have your children fight with you?"

"Exactly." I can't stand how calm Slade still sounds as I begin to panic.

I glance at my adoptive family. Their eyes are wide and they seem shocked and afraid, but don't say a word. Maybe it'll be easier to get them back than I thought. I hope that he'll just give them to me after this is all sorted out.  
"That is part of the reason," replies Slade. "I also saw your true potential, and knew I could use someone as strong as that to help me with my plots."  
"Is that it, then?" I ask. "Just wanted to tell us you're our daddy? Well great, Daddy. Will you let my family go now? I'd like to get them back home with Sally and then go back to bed."  
"Oh, no. I didn't bring you down here only to tell you this. I drew you here to test you." He steps away from my family. "Defeat me and I'll let them go with you."

"Okay," says Robin, taking out his staff, "now I'll help you fight."

I start to again thrust rocks at Slade. He dodges them easily, and I am thankful that he's a fair distance away from my family, so I don't need to worry about hitting them. Robin attacks with his staff and starts hand-to-hand combat with Slade. The perfect distraction. I'm grateful that Slade made Robin come with me. Now, even though I know he's keeping and eye on me and that no move I make goes unnoticed, I can attack him more easily. I'm throwing rocks at his head, but only when I know that no one else will get hit. One or two hit him, cracking his mask. Maybe we'll finally be able to see his face, and if he really is Robin's and my father, there will be a definite family resemblance.

The mask does come off, and all I see is the black hair before Slade tries to run. Robin jumps in front of him and I use rocks to block his escape route. He hides his face from us—hiding the proof that it's all a lie?

"Who are you really?" yells Robin, his staff at the ready.

"Robin..." Slade slowly removes his hands from his face, revealing one brilliantly blue left eye, the right one covered with an eye patch. Robin takes a step back. "I am your father."

"How can you be sure?" I ask Robin. "Does he look like you? I don't know, I've never seen your eyes."

Robin takes off his mask as well. It's as if someone took Slade's blue eyes and put them on Robin's face. Slade is exactly as I would picture Robin in the future, just the spiky-haired team leader would probably have both eyes. But as I look closer, I realize that Robin is blind in his right eye. Just putting an eye patch over it would make a perfect father-son resemblance. I'm silent in shock for a moment.

"You still don't have proof about me!" I blurt out.

"True, you take after your mother with your blond hair. But your mother had dark eyes, Terra. Those blue eyes that you have, that Robin has—those are not your mother's. They came from me."

I realize that my eyes are the exact shade of blue as Slade's and Robin's. When I think back and remember my mother and Petram, both had brown eyes and darker skin than the three of us have. But no. It's impossible. Slade can't be my father! He just can't...


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Another chapter! Woohoo! Glad that I gained 2 new followers after I posted the last chapter. Means my idea's not completely and totally stupid? I hope so. Review please!**_

I wake up in my room in Titans Tower. It was all a dream? I'm still dressed, but I could have just forgotten to get into my pajamas.

Robin will be the only one who can tell me if everything with Slade actually happened. I delay going to his room by stopping in the common room. But lucky me, he's already there. He looks solemnly at me, confirming that it all was real. As I stare at him, I don't see the mask that he's wearing; I see right past it, to the eyes I saw last night, both blue, one foggy from blindness. And when a picture of Slade flashes in my mind, I almost lose my balance.

"Did I pass out last night?" I ask.

Robin nods. "Yeah. Slade ran and I got your family out. Chase carried you here, and they all went home."

"Thanks." I pause. "I'm so sorry for causing so much trouble. But is it really true?"

"Yeah. I did reasearch for the rest of the night. He's our dad." He turns away from me. "What did Mom look like?"

I go sit next to him on the couch, smiling sadly. "She was short, skinny, and tan, with blond hair like mine, and brown eyes. Our sister, my twin, Petram, looked just like her."

"Is she still alive? Petram?"

"I don't know. Slade and I had an ecounter on my eleventh birthday. He taught me to use my powers just enough to use them at all, not enough to control them, and everyone was accidentally killed when my powers went haywire. Petram wasn't there. I haven't seen her since."

"So our mom and Petram are the only two dead?"

"Unless Petram miraculously survived, like I did. Then Mom's the only one not here." I get up and go to the computer, searching the name Petram Marine. Nothing comes up, as I expected. "Can't find her online." I look back at my brother. "Are you all right?  
"I'm fine. Just still shocked. I always thought that the people who raised me were my parents. Now my father's alive and he's the one man I hate more than all the villains in Jump City combined. The one who threatened to kill my friends if I didn't work for him."

"And the one who ordered me to kill you all."

Robin shakes his head. "It's just really hard. He told me when I worked for him that he'd become like a father to me. I guess all along, he really was my father."

The door opens and Beast Boy walks it. "Dude! What's up?" He stretches his arms. "Another beautiful, crime-free day! ...So far."

"Beast Boy," says Robin. "Tell the other Titans I'm calling a meeting."

Beast Boy raises an eyebrow but doesn't question it as he leaves the room. Robin and I are silent until Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire enter. Once everyone is seated, my brother fills them in on every detail of the events of last night, finishing after a few minutes with a shaky sigh.

"Dude..." whisperes Beast Boy.

"No way." Cyborg shakes his head.

"Whoa," comments Raven.

"Are you positive this is true?" inquires Starfire. "He could merely be playing another one of his tricks."

"It's not a trick," I say. "Robin told me that he did some research. We're all related. And Slade's mask came off. There's a huge family resemblance."

"Do you know if Slade is his real name?" asks Raven.

"I have no idea. My mom never talked much about my father and brother when I was little. I never knew their names. And they left way before I could know them, so there was no way I could know who they really were."

"So what are you going to do?" Beast Boy looks concerned about us.

"There's not much we can do," replies Robin. "He's our father. But that doesn't change the fact that Slade's a criminal that needs to be stopped and put behind bars. We're going to go on fighting him until he's defeated."

"You are sure that you are all right with this?" asks Starfire. She seems as concerned as Beast Boy.

"We're fine," I tell her. She looks down, no trace of a smile on her face. I need to rid her of her concern. "Don't worry, Star. This won't change anything."

"You won't go join your daddy again?" Raven glares at me.

A spark of anger is ignited inside of me. "No. I've told you that working for Slade is my biggest regret. I'm never going back to him. Raven, I'm ashamed to be related to him. I'd rather have no family at all, be the orphan I thought I was, than have Slade as my father."

Raven rolls her eyes and sticks her nose in her book.

I stand up. "I have to go study for finals. Beast Boy, do you want to keep me company?" He nods and we leave the room, going up to the roof. I don't even bother to take my school bag with me.

I walk over to the edge of the roof, overlooking the entire city. I wonder how I went so long without this view. Or without Beast Boy. My true intention in saying that I need to study is just to get some time alone with Beast Boy, the only one that seems to understand me.

"You're not okay, are you?" Beast Boy comes and stands next to me. He puts his arm around me and I lean my head on his shoulder  
"No," I reply. "This is the worst thing that could happen to me. Besides, why didn't he tell us when we were his apprentices? I probably would have loved it, seeing as I really was evil."  
"I don't know. But I know that you were never truly evil. You didn't want all of that to happen, you said so yourself. I think the whole time, you didn't want to work for Slade, no matter how much you said you wanted to."  
"No, Beast Boy. You weren't in my mind at that time. The whole time, I was kind of confused, but I wanted to destroy. It was like I was getting revenge myself, on the earth, on my family who hated me, on my powers, on everything I had ever been angry with. All my anger came out on you and all of Jump City. Only when I realized how incredibly wrong it was—of course I knew it was wrong when I did it—did I try to break away from Slade. I think that you classify as pretty evil when you try to destroy the city and your friends while willingly working for a madman and knowing the whole time that it's wrong."

"It wasn't all your fault. Some of it was mine."

"Please, Beast Boy. How in the world could it have been your fault?"

"When I found out that you were working for Slade, I told you that you didn't have any friends. I saw your face as you walked out with Slade. Just from that one comment, I had turned you bitter and cold. Then when you attacked us later, you said back to me that you had no friends. It was because I hurt you. So please don't blame yourself for this."

"Well, everyone else seems to think that I'm the only one to blame."

"No, that's just Raven. Cyborg thinks that you're the best at video games. You're the only one who can digest Starfire's goktek flooglegorp. And you're Robin's sister. Raven's angry and holds grudges. She's just mad about Slade. But the rest of us aren't. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Dude, have any of us acted like we hate you? Well...except Raven."

I smile. "I guess not. But then again, I'm the master of video games."

The green boy grins at me. "Rematch from last week?"

"You're on!"

We laugh and I lie down, looking up at the puffy white clouds. He sits next to me and we're silent. I hear faint birdsong and close my eyes, listening intently to it. There are several different kinds of birds singing, and I wish the stupid crows would shut up so I can hear the rest of the individual calls. All the birds so harmonious and beautiful, ruined by the stupid crows, screaming as loudly as their small lungs allow them. One disharmonious one ruining everything.

"You wanna go somewhere, Terra?" asks Beast Boy suddenly.

"Where would we go?" I push myself up on my elbows.

"Somewhere...Ben's, or we could find an amusement park that isn't the creepy abandonded one we fought Slade in. If you want to stay in the city, we could see a movie or get a pizza, or go hang out at the park or something."

"Why don't we go to the park?"

"Cool. I'll tell Robin we're gonna be gone for a while. I'll meet you downstairs, okay?"

Beast Boy runs to inform Robin, and I stand, determined to teach myself how to completely control my powers. I take a deep breath and, with a struggle, raise my arms to lift rocks at different heights, creating a sort of staircase that I can take down to the ground. The rocks are shaking a bit, but they're exactly where I want them so I can go down. I leap from rock to rock, descending from the roof, nearing the ground. A smile plays on my lips as my feet make contact with the earth.

Beast Boy meets me outside a minute later, and we head to the park. True, it's not as much fun as our first date to Ben's and the amusement park, but I'm just glad to be spending time with him, escaping the wrath of Raven.

"Raven was way out of line," says Beast Boy, taking my hand.

"Yeah. I've been back for over a month. Why does she still hate me?"

"The only two she's never had a problem with are Robin and Cyborg. She's always hated me, and she occasionally gets along with Star. Everyone else she just hates."

"Raven doesn't hate you."

"Dude! Yes she does! Have you ever seen her around me?"

"I understand the whole emotionless thing. I didn't show much emotion when I worked for Slade. But I wasn't emotionless. I was scared, so I buried all my feelings. My friendship with the Titans, my guilt for everything, my affection for you... Trust me, she likes you, but she won't admit it because any emotion past a friend scares her."

"Huh. Never thought about it that way." He gives me a sideways glance. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty darn. But hey, I could be wrong. She's telling me I am."

We sit down on a bench. "That could be why she hates you. Because I like you instead of her."

"That's what I thought, but she denied it."

There is a rustle in the bushes a few feet away. I assume that it's an animal, and ignore it. That is, until it grabs me and covers my mouth, dragging me away from Beast Boy. I try to scream, reaching out to the green boy for help. He jumps up and starts chasing me and my captor, yelling my name. When grabbed, I expected to be dragged across the ground, but I'm being carried away, not able to put my feet down.

My right arm still free, I start thrusting rocks at whoever was kidnapping me, not much caring if I accidentally hit myself. I'll do almost anything to get away.

"Calm yourself, child." Slade! "I am not here to attack you."

"Let go of her!" yells Beast Boy, turning into a hawk and flying into Slade's face. I'm dropped and I begin to run.

No. I can't run. Beast Boy can't take Slade by himself. And this is my father. I need to face him at some point.

"What do you want?" I grab Beast Boy's arm before he can attack again. "Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?"

"Negotiations, my dear. I'd like to strike a deal with you and your brother."

"And that involves kidnapping me...why?"

"Kidnapping? Oh, no, no, no. Not kidnapping."

"No, sneaking up on me from behind, covering my mouth, and carrying me off definitely counts as kidnapping. So what is it you want to negotiate with me and Robin? And you couldn't conveniently call instead?"

"I wish to speak with you and Robin alone."

"Yeah, that could have easily been arranged without all this."

"And how am I supposed to meet with my children without them suspecting that I am trying to destroy the city?"

"Well, your previous reputation and kidnapping me won't do much to make me not suspicious."

"I already have your brother waiting for me. The easy way is to come with me, Terra."

"Don't do it, Terra," Beast Boy whispers to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You don't know what he really wants."

"Give me a second." I take Beast Boy a few feet away. "I don't think he's lying."

"Dude! He's a lying psychopath who forced you and Robin to be his apprentices, didn't tell you that you're his kids, and is always trying to destroy the city, along with the Titans! Of course he's lying!"

"But he's also my father. Besides, he never wanted me or Robin killed."

"And in _Clash of the Planets_, the main dude's dad is the bad guy who lied to him!"

"I know, I know. Okay...let me talk it over with Robin. He'll make a good decision, and won't ever say we should do it if he thinks it'll put me in any danger."

Beast Boy doesn't say anything for a second. "Okay."

We go back to where Slade is standing with his arms crossed. "I want to go home and talk to Robin about this first."  
"Very well. You have twenty four hours to make your decision as to if you want to negotiate with me or not. Your brother isn't too far away. I shall inform him that he is free to go back home."  
"By the way, how did you force Robin into this? Did you kidnap him too?"  
"I merely said I wanted to speak with him, and he agreed."  
That has to be a lie. Robin wouldn't just go with Slade.

"Come on Beast Boy," I say. "Let's go home."

We rush back to the tower to discover that Robin isn't there, confirming that he's been with Slade; willingly or unwillingly, we don't know. I pace around the common room, waiting for him to come back, while Beast Boy sits on the couch, watching me.

As soon as I hear the door sigh open, I whip around and see my spikey-haired brother coming in.

"Robin!" I exclaim. "Do you think we should go?"

"I think we should," he replies. "He's not necessarily trying another one of his schemes. Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Maybe. When should we go?"

"Dude!" We turn to Beast Boy. "Never! Can't you see that it's a trap?"

"But what if it's not?" I question. "I don't think that he'd tell me that he's my dad, and then try to kill me. I know that Slade's a bad guy, and he's tried multiple times to destroy the Titans, and the city, but that doesn't mean he wants to kill us every time he talks to us."

"She's right, Beast Boy," Robin agrees. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Even Slade."

"We'll meet with him tomorrow. But be prepared for him to attack us."

__"I will be." But I'm not leaving the tower again until we go to him. I don't want to get kidnapped again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So I've finished my story! Yay! This is not the last chapter, so do not fear! There's eleven chapters in all. Yup, enjoy, review, blah, blah, blah. I'll update again soon when I'm not lazy.**_

"Glad you could make it," Slade says, a smile in his voice. Robin and I stay close to each other, prepared to fight. "There is no need to attack. As I said, I only wish to speak with you. All I ask is that you listen."

Robin puts away his staff, and I lower my hands, which I have been keeping at the ready. My brother moves closer to me and says, "We're listening."

"I realize that in the past, working as my apprentice has not been the ideal job," he begins. Robin's angry expression changes to stone.

"No." Robin takes my hand, starting to pull me away. "We're not interested. Come on, Terra."

"Wait," I protest. "Let's see what else he has to say."

"Are you out of your mind? All he wants is for us to work for him again! I don't even know why he's trying, because he knows that the answer is no!"

"Robin." I hold him back. "Wait. We haven't heard the rest of what he was going to say."

There is a short pause. Robin stops trying to pull me away and comes back to my side.

"That's Daddy's little girl," says Slade. I'm glad that he and Robin are completely unaware of the plan I have up my sleeve. If Robin knew, it would ruin the whole thing. "Now Terra, your brother was correct. I would like to have you two as my apprentices, to one day take over what your father started. There is no one else to whom I can entrust any of my secrets. Only my children. Robin, Terra, only you are strong enough. Only you are smart enough. There must be someone to carry on my work, and I want it to be my children."

"As I said," begins Robin through gritted teeth, "we're not interested." He tries to pull me away again. I yank my arm away.

"Speak for yourself!" I'm sorry, Robin. It'll make sense soon. I turn to Slade, trying not to reveal anything in my face or voice. "I'll take you up on that."

"Terra, no!"

"Robin, yes. Come on, don't tell me that you don't want to join Dad, too! We're the ones he trusts. And you can use your skills for something other than saving Jump City! Remember being Red X? You can be that again!"  
"What are you thinking?"  
"I want a family again." I go and stand by Slade. "And while you're my brother, this is my father. And I'm going with him." Please don't hold this against me, Robin...Beast Boy...Starfire...Cyborg...even Raven. If Slade weren't here, and if Robin would ever agree to it, I'd tell him what I was planning.

"That's my girl," says Slade, placing his large hand on my shoulder. I try not to flinch at the touch. "I always knew you'd come back to me, and see how much you need me. You will be able to control yourself again. I will make you great."

I smile at my father, and turn to Robin who is standing in shocked anger. "Last chance. Are you in or out?"

"Out!"

I shrug. "Fine then. Dad, I'd like to say goodbye to my brother."

"Take as much time as you need." Slade steps away and I walk over to Robin.

"What are you thinking?" he exclaims. "Have you lost your mind? Did you forget how horrible he was to us? Did he brainwash you or something?"

"Calm down," I reply, though I'm panicking myself. "I'm sure it won't be that bad this time. Come with me. We can help each other."

"No way. I'm the leader of the Teen Titans, and I'm not about to turn my back on them again, like you're doing now. I'm going back to them, and you're coming with me to fix your head!"

"I'm not going back!" Not right now.

"Terra...what's happening? You were finally a Titan again. When you got your memory back, you wanted to be with us, not Slade."

I pause. "That was before I had a father. But if you'll listen—"

He cuts me off. "Fine! Do what you want! But don't ever expect to be welcomed at Titans Tower—ever again!"

There is a sharp pang within me and I almost start crying. But I need to keep the act. "Is that really how you feel about your sister? Really, we just discovered that we're siblings, and now you never want to see me again?"

"I never said that." He turns from me, and as he starts to walk away, he says, "But I wish I didn't have a sister."

_I wish I didn't have a sister._ Which translates into, "I hate you." Out of everything he's said to me about this, that's what hurts the most. I suppose I've always known siblings say stuff like that every once in a while, but for some reason, I've been believing that Robin and I are different. Apparently, long-long siblings are no different than regular ones.

Slade is back at my side a moment later. Having him so close to me sends chills up my spine. I hate him. I hate him with all that I am. It's his fault that my brother just turned his back on me. If my plan is effective, then this won't last long.

Slade's new hideout is very similar to his old one, and it makes me feel sick. I go to my room—more like a prison cell—and sit on the hard mattress. So many nights were spent in a similar room, with my head in the right place, after resisting corruption from the Titans... Wait...right place? Corruption from the Titans? I shake my head. No, my head was in the _wrong _place when I worked for Slade, after I had resisted where I should have been in the first place.

I take out my Titans communicator, and as I start trying to contact the Titans, I just pray that they will answer and listen.

"Robin?" I say. "Beast Boy? Starfire? Anyone?"  
Five livid faces appear on the small screen of my communicator. They must have me on the big screen. Relief floods through me, even as they all look like they want to kill me.

"Thank goodness," I sigh, hoping Slade doesn't hear.

"What do you want?" demands Beast Boy. It hurts me to see him hating me so much again.

"You guys don't understand!" I whisper urgently. "None of this is real!"

"Seems real to me," replies Raven. "I knew you'd turn on us."  
"No! I'm not—"

"Look kid," interrupts Cyborg. "It's hard to trust you after you've turned on us twice to work for Slade. So don't count on us believing any story you have."

"But I didn't! If you would just listen—"

"We are no longer interested in listening," Starfire tells me.

"Please! Just—"

"Just what?" asks Robin angrily. "Just believe you as if you were still a Titan? You know what? You're out of chances. You've wasted them all. And now, I never want to see your face again."

My screen goes black. He may not have said it before, but now Robin really is saying that he never wants to see me again. And I'm not even truthfully working for Slade. This is all so messed up. I'm regretting ever thinking up this plan. I'm not evil. All I want to do is get Slade's plan, never return to the Titans, and destroy the city... Wait, what? No, I want to get the plan, return to the Titans, and prevent the city from being destroyed. But to do that, I need to keep my head on straight. I need to do it myself, but it would be easier with one of the Titans here. That's why I tried to convince Robin to come with me.

Now what am I supposed to do? The Titans don't believe me, and I have no idea how long I'll need to stay with Slade before I get his plan. And on top of that, my mind has decided to confuse me with all this crap about destroying the city.

I jump as my communicator goes off. Beast Boy's angry face appears, and as peeved as he is, I have never been happier to see him.

"Beast Boy!" I whisper, my eyes welling up. "You believe me? Please say you believe me!"

"As much as I want to," he says, "I can't. Dude, you're with Slade again. How am I ever supposed to believe anything you say? You lied to me all before, only to try to kill me! I don't know if you even liked me then, or if that was just part of the lie. So no, I don't believe a single word you said. I think you're a dirty, rotten liar who, ever since you met us, has wanted to destroy the Titans, and mess with me while you're at it. I can't trust you and I don't know why I ever did."

Soft tears roll down my cheeks and I look away from the green eyes, staring into my own blue ones—the ones like my father's. "Then why did you call me back? To yell at me? Make me feel worse than I already feel?"

"I want you to prove me wrong."

I look back at Beast Boy. His face is serious, but doubtful. And under the doubt, I see it: hope. There is a small flame of hope still burning within him. I have to get to it and turn it into a blazing fire.

"Beast Boy, I've hated Slade ever since the moment I knew that what I did was wrong. I hate myself for being his daughter and doing those things. This room feels like a prison cell, but my room at the tower feels like home. Nothing ever makes me happier than being with the Titans. I even love being with Raven! I promise, I'm only here to be a spy for you! I don't want to destroy anything!"

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you."  
"If I were really evil, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I'd probably have already broken and thrown away my communicator. And much more."

"Then why did you try to make Robin join you?"

"So he could keep my head on straight, keep me on the good guys side. So I definitely wouldn't turn on you."

He doesn't respond for a moment. "I want to believe you. But I can't. And even though I don't trust you, I'm not going to give up on you. I'll need solid proof that you're not really working for Slade before I listen to another word you say." The screen goes black again.

Beast Boy hasn't given up on me. Which means I still have a chance to prove myself to him. And then he'll tell the Titans that I'm really on their side. If he can convince any one of them—especially Raven—then all of them will trust me, and finally be vulnerable enough for me to end them all... No! Wait! They'll finally accept me as a Titan again. I really hope that getting Slade's plan doesn't take long.

I hear Slade calling me into the other room, and I stuff my communicator under the hard, flat pillow, and go to him, though just being in his presence makes me want to throw up.

"Yeah, Dad?" I say casually, as though I've been saying it my whole life.

"Before I begin teaching you, you must dispose of that Teen Titans uniform, and put on the one I have prepared for you."

"Question."

His one visible eye shifts toward me. "Yes?"

"This new uniform isn't like the last one, right? Like, no weird embedded-in-my-nervous-system thing? I'll be able to change into something else? Because honestly, that was freaky."

Slade nodded. "This one is different. I predicted that you would object to the same thing again. With this uniform, all your movements are your own."

"Cool. Where is it?"

"At the foot of your bed in your room. After you get changed, we will begin training."

I head back to my dark cell and find the clothes laid out at the food of my bed: an orange tank top with Slade's trademark S in black on the chest, knee-length black shorts, a silver belt, and black combat boots, with black gloves that cover most of my arms.

Wanting nothing more than to stay in my room and try talking to the Titans again, I force myself back out and to Slade again.

"Very good," he says, seeing me in my new outfit. "Now we shall begin training."

I follow my father through a trap door to an area underneath the lair. Everything is made out of dirt and stones. Good, solid earth.

"Show me what you can do, Terra," orders Slade, stepping back to give me room.

Before beginning, I look around to judge how much space I have to perform my tricks for him. The area is quite large, and the top is at least fifty feet above me. Definitely enough room to do everything I can. I collapse a tunnel directly beneath my feet, so I fall into it, and come up about thirty feet away from where I had been standing. The next thing I do is lift the ground I'm standing on into the air, and then levitate several stones the size of my fist, all evenly spaced in front of me. Jumping from my rock, I grab hold of the first stone with one hand, then swing to the next, and make my way across them like monkey bars. At the end of them, I lift a rock just big enough for me to kneel on, and let go of the smaller stones, zipping to the top of the opposite side of the cave. The last thing I do is create the same staircase of stones I had made at Titans Tower. I bound down it, gently lower the stones, and stand, panting, before Slade.

"Impressive," he says. "Good. Much better than you were last time I trained you. But with a little work, I can make you great."

"Awesome. Can't wait to finally get control over my powers again. Start training me!" That way, I can improve, get the plan, and get out of here as fast as possible. I cannot stand being around Slade for much longer.

We are down in the cave-like structure for hours, doing nothing but training. But by the time I lift us both up to the trap door on a boulder, I have noticed some improvement. I'm still not comfortable with Slade so close to me, although it's not as horrible as it was.

I shut myself in my room and take the communicator out from under my pillow to see if anyone has tried to contact me. No one. Of course, I knew this would happen, but I still hope that Robin or Starfire or someone else hasn't given up on me. It's not likely that Cyborg believes me, much less Raven. She'll never believe anything I say.

Remembering that it's Sunday, I emerge from my room, communicator tucked safely away in one of the pouches on my belt.

"Dad?"

Slade is sitting in a large chair, observing a view of Jump City from above. He turns to me.

"It's Sunday night. I need to go back to my adoptive family. They'll wonder where I am, soon. I'll be back Friday afternoon."

He nodded. "Very well." He hands me an earpiece. "Take this with you. And under all circumstances, do not tell your new family that you are in league with me, and do not get mixed up with those worthless Teen Titans."

"Okay." I take the earpiece and stuff it into the pouch next to the one containing my only contact to the Titans.

I go back to my prison cell and change back into my Titans uniform so as to not make my family suspicious. Taking my new uniform with me, I leave, happy to be out of that place and to be going home. It's been a long, confusing weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: You can probably expect a chapter per day or something now. Haven't been busy, but since my story's finished, I can post as much as I want. Reviews please!**_

"Where have you been, young lady?" demands my mom, who is waiting for me when I get home. "I've been worried sick! You were supposed to be home hours ago!"

"Sorry, Mom," I say quietly. "Been a long weekend. We had to stop a bad guy, and it took forever for us to catch him."

"Just go do your homework. Starflame dropped off your backpack earlier and told me that you should be home soon. That was four hours ago! Ugh, go study. You only have a week until finals start."

I go up to my room, and my backpack is already there, like Mom said, even though she messed up Starfire's name again. But I can't find it in me to open any of my books. Instead, I take out my Titans communicator, and bury the earpiece from Slade under my pillow.

"Guys?" I call into my contact to the Titans. "Anyone?" No response. I know that Cyborg and Robin won't pick up for me. "Beast Boy? Starfire?" I pause. Again, no one responds to me. Maybe, just maybe... "Raven?" I'm fooling myself by hoping that Raven will answer me. She hates me.

"What do you want?"  
I jump when the purple eyes and pale face show up on my screen. Raven's in a dark place, so I conclude that she's in her room and I've accidentally interrupted her. "Oh, Raven! Sorry if I interrupted your reading or meditation or something."

"What do you want?" she asks again.

"I want you to listen. No one would earlier."

"Because you've joined Slade again. The minute I found out that you're his daughter, I knew that you would go back to him."

"Raven, you have an evil father, too. He's an inter-dimensional demon, for crying out loud. Yet I've never doubted for a second that you're good. Even though we don't get along, I know that you're not going to turn on the Titans to help Trigon. Not again, that is."

"I never turned my back on my friends!"

"Well, I guess not, if helping a demon to end the world doesn't count as betrayal. But you left the Titans with some of your power, and then you defeated Trigon yourself. Last time, I killed Slade—well, I thought I did—and I saved Jump City, sacrificing myself. Things are different now. Slade's my dad, and Robin's my brother. What I'm trying to do is get Slade's plan, and get back to you. I may be helping my dad for a while, but so did you. All the Titans believed you were still good when you helped Trigon. Why do none of you believe me?"

"We made the mistake of believing you before. Then you tried to kill us. And orphaned kids want families, so when you found out that you have a dad, you went to go be with him."

"As I have a brother with you who loves me and wants the best for me, and is so much better than my father. And we all know that my head was in the wrong place before. I swear it's in the right place this time."

"I still have no reason to trust you."

"Then why are you the only one who answered my call? You hate me. Star or Beast Boy could have answered me just as easily, and they're the most likely to believe me. Robin's my brother, even though he's angry with me right now—I know you all are—and Cyborg and I get along really well. You are the only one I don't get along with. Why did you answer me?"

Raven is silent for a minute. "Because I realized the whole Trigon thing long before you did. Right after you talked to Beast Boy and tried to convince him that you're not bad."

"You heard that?"

"Of course I did. I think you forgot that all the communicators are connected. Everyone could be listening to us right now."

"Oh, yeah... So...you believe me?"

"No. I'm not sure if you're lying or not. But I'll give you credit for being a good actress, if nothing else."

"Do you think anyone will believe me?"

"Who knows? You've got everyone angry, even Star. She's been crying in her room and occasionally shooting things with her starbolts."

"I know. And I'm sorry." I look at my homework. "I need to go. School tomorrow."

"Whatever."

"Wait...Raven? I...I have another reason why you can trust me." I take a deep breath, recalling my first day as a Titan, so long ago. "I trust you. I have ever since that day that you and I saved Titans Tower from sinking. You told me that the way I could get you to trust me is to start by trusting you. Well, at that moment, I started. And never once did I stop."

"And just as I began to trust you, twice in a row, you left the Titans." She pauses. "But I haven't completely ruled you out of being good this time. Yet."

I smile. "Thanks." My heart leaps as my screen goes black and I close my communicator. Out of all the Titans, I hadn't dreamed of getting through to Raven. Starfire and Beast boy are the only ones I thought would believe me.

I think about what I can do in the coming week to keep my working with Slade a secret from my family, and everyone at school, while focusing on my studies and not failing high school. It'll be hard, but knowing that Beast Boy and Raven have hope for me keeps me optimistic.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Macy!"

I jerk my head up from my desk to see my third period biology teacher glaring at me.

"Yes?" I ask tentatively.

Mr. Barnes shakes his head. "Sleeping again. What has changed in the past six weeks that you're always falling asleep in classes? I've heard from other teachers that you've been sleeping in their classes as well."

"I'm sorry," I reply. "I've been really busy, especially on weekends, so I need to stay up late studying." He can't argue with an academic excuse.

"Well, maybe you need to cut down on activities." Or maybe he can. "I don't want you to fail your finals next week."

"Yes, sir." I stare into my binder. Honestly, I can't care less if I flunk every exam I take. The only two things on my mind are how to get Slade's plan with him thinking I'm on his side, and convincing the Titans that I'm still on theirs.

I receive much more scolding for sleeping in classes that week, and Mr. Schwartz even threatens to have a parent-teacher conference. But even when I'm awake, I'm not paying attention. I'm worrying about working with Slade, talking to the Titans, and my adoptive family. I want to escape everything quickly, but I first need to suffer through training with Slade.

"Terra, I'm worried about you," says Julie after school on Friday. She and Sierra have taken a liking to calling me Terra. "Your parents haven't been an issue with your grades since you found them. This week, I don't know if it's your parents, or something else, but something's really wrong. What is it?"

I shrug indifferently. "Yeah, there's some stuff going on with my parents. My dad, specifically. But hey, I'll manage to work it out."

Julie grabs my hand and drags me outside, behind the school. She makes sure no one is around before she starts talking again. "Look. I know that you're not really with your parents every weekend."

"What? How could you know that?"

She scoffs. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? Sierra knows too. There is a new girl with the Titans with blond hair, blue eyes, and rock-moving powers. Named Terra. Seen fighting crime only on the weekends." My friend smiles at me. "I know you're a Titan. You don't need to lie to me."

I sigh in relief. At least she doesn't know anything about Slade. Apparently word of that hasn't gotten out yet. "Yes. I've been fighting with the Titans. But...I won't be anymore. At least not for a while."

"Why not? You've been doing a great thing."

"I know. But as I told you, I'm having troubles with my dad."

"Wait, so you did still find your parents?"

"My mom died a long time ago. When I was eleven. I found my dad." I can't help myself. The whole story tumbles out of my mouth. More than once, I try to stop myself, and at some point I start crying, but the words just keep coming. Julie listens silently and hugs me, not letting me go, as soon as the tears come. I finish with, "What should I do? I don't want to work with Slade again! I hate him!"

"Well, from what I gathered," she begins quietly, "you need to go back to the Titans. If being around Slade messes you up that much, you need to get away from him. Don't even go with the Titans when they go to fight him."

"But I need to get his plans! He said that only Robin and I are the ones that can be trusted with his secrets, as his children. So if I can get his plans, we can defeat him before he carries them out!"

"Terra, it's a brilliant idea, but you're risking everything to do this. You're brave, and you're strong, and you're smart, but you need help from the Titans. They don't trust you, so they won't help you. Go back to them."

"They'll think I'm spying on them for Slade unless I get his plan and give it to them."

"If you really think you have to, get his plans as fast as you can. Today, if it's possible. Then get out."

I nod, wiping a last tear from my cheek. "Thanks. Better go now." I run from the school and carry myself to the new lair on a rock. Before going to my room, I stop and say to Slade, "Sorry I'm late, Dad. Had to stay after school for a bit." He nods and I go to change. I have to admit, I like the long gloves and combat boots.

"The city shall soon be ours, Terra," my father tells me when I come out of my room. Maybe I can get out faster than I had thought.

"Okay," I reply. "What's the plan?"

He gestures for me to sit in the seat next to him. I take it and look at the screen in front of me. There is a picture of Titans Tower with a force field around it. "The first thing to be done is to contain the Teen Titans."

"Because apparently, no matter how many times you kill a Titan, they won't die." I'm actually comfortable enough to start joking around Slade. It's not nearly as horrible as it was last week.

"Exactly. And we do not want to harm your dear brother. So we contain the Titans and police, and the city is ours. We can do the same with Titans East, and even Batman, in Gotham City. All other cities should be easy. If you carry on my work, one day you could rule the country. Or even the world."

Ruling the world. Terra likes. Everyone will have to trust me in order to stay alive. Not even the Titans would defy me. Not ever again.

"You have something to contain the Titans, then?" I ask eagerly.

"Yes. For some time now, I have been working on a device that will create a force field around their tower, activated by this switch." He holds out a remote for me to see. "Tonight, you will put my force field in the ground under Titans Tower. By morning, the city will be ours."

"Wait, we're doing all of this tonight?" My desire for power is overruled by panic. "Don't you think I need a little more training? Shouldn't we strike next week?"

"You have control over your powers. There is no more need to wait any longer. We act tonight."

"N-no, I don't think I'm ready."

He narrows his eye at me. "Tonight. Go rest. You will need all of your strength for this."

I don't hesitate to go to my room immediately. The only way is to warn the Titans now, before anything happens tonight. I need to let them know, and there is no time to waste. Unless...do I want to warn them? Slade is offering me an opportunity that I'm not going to ever get again. If I do this and learn from him, continuing his work, taking over the world city by city, my child, or even I, could one day rule the entire world. Of course, my expectations aren't quite that high; maybe just North America. Still, that's a lot of power. And it could all be mine.

Why should I contact the Titans? If I can rule over them, along with everyone else, then I clearly don't need them, and they don't need me. They can be as angry with me as they want. My father and I are strong and can force them into submission.

Ugh, what am I thinking? My goal for this weekend is to get Slade's plan—done—tell the Titans what he's going to do—should I?—and get out. That's exactly what I'm going to do. I take out my communicator.

"Robin!" I whisper urgently. I know he's not going to pick up for me, at least not immediately. "Please, Robin, you need to answer me! I have Slade's plan, and the only way to save the city...and me...is if you listen to me—right now! Jump City is in danger. Maybe even the world."

My brother appears. "I'll never listen to anything you say. How am I supposed to even know this is a real plan, and isn't just a cover-up?"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to trust me."

"And why should I?"

"Because I trust her." Raven's eerie voice makes its way into our conversation.

"Raven?" Robin's anger is piquing. "Why in the world do _you_ of all people trust her? She's with Slade again!"

"As were you. I was with Trigon. Neither of us were evil. Cyborg was at the H.I.V.E. Academy."

"We sent Cyborg as a spy!"

"Terra sent herself as a spy. And didn't you hear what she just said? You need to listen to save the city. But there was more than that. The only way to save the city, and her, is to listen. She's not asking for you to give her information. She's asking to give information and to get help."

"Please, Robin," I plead. "There's not much time."

"Fine," he relents.

"Slade is trying to take over as much as he can, starting with Jump City. He's going to make me put a device under Titans Tower to create a force field around it and keep all five of you inside. Then he's going to take over the city, and do the same with as many cities as he can. His target after this is Titans East. He wants me to keep doing this in his name for as long as I can. And if he and I do, then Slade could take over the world." I take a deep breath. "Which brings me to the part about saving me. My mind keeps trying to trick me into thinking I'm bad, thinking that I want to be doing this for Slade, that I'm not here as a spy, I'm here as his daughter and apprentice. I hate it! I want to be back with all of you, knowing that I'm supposed to be saving lives and stopping bad guys. Robin, that's why I wanted you to come with me. I wanted you to help keep me from being like this. I'm getting so confused...a part of me wants this to happen. But the rest of me doesn't. Please, help me! Help me know where I should be."

"You should be with us," Beast Boy's voice tells me.

"You should return to your friends this instant," comes Starfire's.

"Come on, kid," Cyborg says. "Come home."

I start softly laughing and crying at the same time. The only one to still be convinced is Robin. All the Titans want me back. Does my brother? "Please, Robin. Help me. I have to stay until tonight, so that he thinks I'm still on his side. Then, after I plant his force field, I'll join up with you guys and we'll all take him down."

"But we can't know that this is a real plan. And if we do meet up with you, how do we know you won't get rid of us then and there?" Robin is determined not to believe me.

"All right. Don't trust me. But I'll advise you to get out of the tower at the very least. So you can fight Slade."

"And if your whole plan is to get us out of the tower so that you can do something even worse? I can't trust you! I never have been able to!"

"Then stay in the tower. I can fight Slade with the rest of the Titans easily. Or someone else can stay in the tower. We might need you. But if you don't wanna fight with me, fine. I totally get it. Brother and sister have an argument, brother never wants to see sister again, sister explains what really happened and that brother shouldn't be mad at her, brother is still mad. Makes complete sense. Now I'm going to rest, and I suggest that you do too. I'll send out a signal when Slade is ready to attack."

I close my communicator, stuff it back into my belt, curl up on the hard mattress under the thin blanket, and fall fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: All right, this is definitely the climax chapter! There's still two more chapters after this one, falling action, and resolution. I hope you like it, I've worked really hard on this. Been writing it since probably March. Finally started posting in May. Still only have one review? I'd really appreciate more reviews to see if you like my work, though the follows and favorites are much appreciated! I'd like reviews too!**_

"Wake up, my dear."

My father's voice drifts into my dreams. I slowly wake up and jump to see him standing next to my bed. I rub my eyes and yawn. "Is it time?"

"It's time."

He leaves my room and I quickly flip open my communicator and say into it, "He's about to strike! You're all probably asleep...if any one of you hears this, warn the others! Get out of the tower! _Now!_"

I put the communicator back in my belt and rush out to join Slade. He has me put the earpiece in so that he can instruct me. My heart is beating furiously; did the Titans hear my warning? Are they evacuating the tower so they can help me? I can only hope that Beast Boy or Cyborg or somebody heard my cry and is waking everyone up to get out.

We go down into the training area below the hideout. Slade tells me, "You're going to create a tunnel for yourself and place this," he hands me a cubicle machine about the size of my head, "under Titans Tower." My father gives me a tracking device. "Use this to know where to place it. Tell me when you have accomplished this task, then return to me, and we shall carry on our plan from there."

I nod and tuck the force field cube under one arm and hold the tracking device with that hand, while the other gets the familiar yellow glow and I begin drilling through the rock, making myself a tunnel just big enough for me to walk through. I'm heading to Titans Tower. Please be awake. If I say anything to the Titans, Slade will know. And he probably has a tracking device of his own, and knows exactly where I am, so I can't put the force field in a different place. I see myself, Slade, and Titans Tower on mine. Perhaps he has the same. I have no choice but to imprison the Titans. Which may not be so bad. What the heck if they didn't wake up? I can still seize control and if I want, keep them in their little tower forever.

I have to stop for a moment to mentally scold myself. I'm not going to keep the Titans locked away forever. They're my friends. My family.

"Why did you stop?" asks Slade's harsh voice in my ear. Apparently I'm right about him having a tracking device.

"Sorry," I respond. "Just had to make sure I was going the right way. My head is still a little fuzzy from just waking up." I begin drilling again. "I'll be at the tower in no time." I'm already over halfway there.

My heart won't stop pounding. And what if I back out of going back to the Titans at the last minute? At the rate my mind keeps wanting to be evil, I may as well end up working for Slade for the rest of my life. I hate myself for it.

According to my tracking device, I'm directly under Titans Tower. I'm about to pray that the Titans are safely out, and then a part of me hopes they're still inside. I place the force field cube on the ground and say, "It's in position. You can activate the force field now."

"Good work, my dear," he says. "First, get out of there so that you, too, are not trapped by the force field."

"All right." I glance at my tracking device to find out where Slade is. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

I start to run away from the force field, which activates when I am only a few feet away. Oh, Robin, please be out of the tower. Someone, please have heard me. Help me fight. Help me break away from Slade.

I suddenly have an idea as I'm tunneling to meet Slade. I shake the ground I'm standing on, and that above me, and scream, trying to sound frightened.

"What is it, child?" demands Slade.

"The tunnel—it's caving in! I'm—I'm trying to stop it! I can't!" I make some large stones fall around me.

"Get away from there, Terra. Use your powers to get yourself out."

"I will! Just let me..." I take out my earpiece and throw it, and the tracking device, on the ground, crushing it with a rock. Now he won't be able to find out where I am, or hear me talking to the Titans. He'll think that I was crushed under my element before I could stop it.

I whip out my communicator and start shouting into it. "Robin! Beast Boy! Starfire! Cyborg! Raven! Please, tell me you're all out of the tower! The force field has been activated and now I need your help to defeat Slade!"

"We're out," says Cyborg. "And we were right to trust you. We're at the edge of the city, and that's one nasty force field around our house."

"Is Robin out?"

"I'm here," Robin tells me. I sigh in relief. "Still don't trust you."

"Are you serious?" I throw my arms in the air angrily. "I just saved the whole freaking city by making sure you got out of there! And I've crushed the earpiece and tracking device from Slade! How can you still think that I'm not on your side? Now stay there, I'll be with you in a minute. I know where Slade is, and we can attack him there."

Livid, I close my communicator and instead of for talking with the Titans, I use it to locate them. Thank goodness, there's a tracking device built into these things. Otherwise, I'd never find the Titans from underground.

I push myself up to the surface moments later, right in front of all the Titans. Their faces all light up.

"Terra!" scream Beast Boy and Starfire in unison, both stumbling over each other to come give me a hug. I laugh and put one arm around each of them.

"Thank you so much!" I say to all of them. "I'm beyond happy that you believed me." I smile at my brother. "Especially you, Robin. Thank you. It means the world to me that you decided to listen to me."

"Yeah," he says. "Now where's Slade? It's time for us to take him down once and for all."

"Come on." I start leading them toward Slade's hideout. "I'll take you to him. I don't know if he knows I'm still alive. I put on an act before I crushed the tracking device and earpiece. I made it seem that I was crushed by rocks before I could stop them. He has no idea I'm here."

We run as fast as we can to the lair, where I know Slade still is, as long as he's waiting for me. If he's convinced I'm dead, which I'm sure he's not, he's already acting on his plan. I tell the Titans to wait outside and that I'll lead Slade out, which is when we attack. To look the part of the injured girl that almost got crushed, I mess my blond hair up more than it already is, smudge dirt all over myself, take off one of my two long gloves, and tear an empty pouch off of my belt. I walk inside with a fake limp, holding onto whatever I can.

"Dad?" I call in a weak voice. "Are you still here?"

"I am." There is an edge of anger in his voice. "What happened? I ordered you to get out of that area. You could have used your powers. I thought I taught you to be smarter than that."

"I tried! I really tried to use my powers to fix it and get out, but I wasn't fast enough and I was almost killed! I'm sorry, my earpiece and tracking device got crushed. But the force field is containing the Titans. It's fine, I saw it when I got back to the surface." I appear to struggle to stand up straight. "I'm ready for the next phase of the plan."

Slade nods. "That's my girl. Endure the pain until everything is set in place. Let us go."

We start walking out of the building, and I pretend that I need to hold onto something to be able to walk, so he allows me to use his arm to stay standing. In a moment, I'll never have to be around him again. Or in a moment, I'll never see the faces of the Titans ever again. I still have a choice to make between power, and family. My mind wants both. I can only choose one. I don't know if I can do it. If worst comes to worst, I run like a coward and side with whoever wins.

The Titans aren't outside. I begin to panic. I had told them to stay right outside. Where have they gone?

"Give it up, Slade!"

My brother's voice comes from above, and Slade and I both look behind us, to the top of the small building, to see Robin there, his staff out, ready to attack.

"Robin," says Slade, in what is probably supposed to be a fatherly voice. "How wonderful for you to join your sister and myself. Though I do wonder how you escaped from the tower before my force field was planted there." His eye shifts to me. "Do you have any idea, Terra?"

I use my free hand to send rocks flying into his face. He falls backward and I straighten up, rocks hovering all around me. I smile. "No idea."

The other Titans come out of their hiding places and gather near me. I suddenly feel much safer with them all around me. Beast Boy stands closest to me on my right side, and Robin is just slightly farther away on my left. I can tell that even though he doesn't want to admit it yet, he's glad he listened to me, and he wants me back with the Titans. He knows I wasn't lying.

The battle that ensues seconds later seems to pass me in a blur. I don't attack Slade. I don't attack the Titans. I stand there, the rocks all around me, in a haze. A moment ago, I was so confident. I want to stay with the Titans. They make me feel the way I should feel. But as I see them fighting my father, I don't know. I still want the power, which I can easily achieve without Slade. Do I let him get defeated and then continue his work anyway? Do I fight for him? Or with the Titans? I still don't know.

"Terra!"

Cyborg's voice reaches me through my daze. I see him lean down in front of me so our faces are level. I shake my head to clear it.

"You all right?" he asks me.

"Yeah..." I respond hesitantly.

He pulls me away from the battle, knowing that the other four Titans have got it covered. "What's going on, kid?"

I slap a smile onto my face. "Nothing. Just zoned out for a minute there."

"There was something going through your mind."

"I'm...trying to make a decision."

"Mind telling me what it is?"

I could easily take him out right now without the other Titans even noticing. I shift the rocks that are still hovering over me so that they're positioned correctly to attack Cyborg.

"Yo, Terra." He waves his hand at me. "What is up with you?"

I gasp and step backward, letting all the stones fall to the ground, tears coming to my eyes. How could I dare to go so far as to be about to attack one of my best friends? "Oh, Cyborg...I'm so sorry!"

He raises an eyebrow. "For what?"

I don't answer him. Instead, I get all the rocks off the ground again and throw myself into the thick of the fight, hitting Slade with my rocks at every moment I can. Tears cascade down my cheeks, blurring my vision, but I don't stop trying to hit Slade. Until I feel a pair of hands holding mine down.

"Terra, stop it!" says Beast Boy in a panicked voice.

I blink away the tears and see the fear on his face. Slade is on the ground, clearly unconscious. Did I do that? I'm scaring myself even more at this point. I throw my arms around Beast Boy's neck and sob.

"Terra!" yells Starfire, flying over to me. She lands and puts her hand on me. "Did you not see that Slade is unable to fight?"

I shake my head, pulling away from Beast Boy. "No...I just wanted to do everything I could to defeat him. I went overboard."

Robin walks over to Slade and takes my father's mask after calling the police. The Titans seem surprised to finally see Slade's face, eye patch and all. Robin quickly suggests, "Let's go back to the tower." He turns to Raven. "Can you go underground and find and destroy the force field? Terra needs to rest."

"No problem." Raven disappears in a curtain of dark energy.

"Star, Terra, and I will stay here and wait for the police," says Beast Boy. "You guys can go ahead. We'll be right behind you."

Robin gets on his motorcycle and Cyborg in the T-Car. They leave, and the green boy turns to me, his face still flooded with concern.

"What's the matter, Terra?" He wipes a tear from my face. "Why are you crying? Why did you scream to Cy that you're sorry, and what was with that daze you were in?"

"Please," says Starfire. "Tell us what is troubling you."  
"It's..." I choke back more tears. "My mind is still playing tricks on me. When you started attacking Slade, I was deciding who to fight with. Cyborg pulled me aside, and I almost attacked him. I was about to...then I didn't. And all I knew was that I wanted to give Slade was much pain as possible. I look at my father, still lying on the ground. "I hope the police get here soon." I turn away from him. I can't look at the unconscious face of the horrible father that keeps confusing me, making me betray my friends.

Starfire appears at my side. "I am elated that you chose us, friend," Starfire tells me softly.

"It was never meant to be a choice," I reply, folding my arms. "I wanted to stay with you the whole time."

"We're still happy you didn't choose Slade, though," says Beast Boy, coming to my other side and taking my hand.

The police show up and take Slade away. Starfire carries me back to the tower through the air because I'm not strong enough to use my powers, and Beast Boy flies beside us in the form of an eagle. Raven must have found the force field and broken it, because the tower is no longer encased in the field of energy. We find the Titans in the common room, and I tell them what I told Beast Boy and Starfire about the battle.

"He's been arrested," I say, "but he's still alive. So we're not completely rid of him yet."

"Arrested is good enough for now." Robin looks at Slade's mask. "Especially now that we know who he really is." He smiles at me. Finally. "No matter what you almost did today, no matter what anyone else says, you're a hero, Terra." He hugs me. "And no matter who you've worked for, what you've done, or what I've thought, you always have been."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Last conflict is resolved in this chapter, which makes me happy! Chase gets a little more face time. As annoying as he is, I actually really like Chase. But do you know what I like more? Reviews! I would very much so appreciate more reviews. It made me very happy that I got one more. Yup, enjoy, review!**_

_I don't belong here_, I think while doing my laundry Saturday night. _This is a house for heroes, the ones that protect the city that, more than once, I've almost destroyed._ Even though Robin told me early this morning that I'm a hero, I'm having trouble believing it. It's time for me to go, and not only because tomorrow's Sunday. It's time for me to face the truth and leave the Titans forever. If I don't quit now, I never will. And now that all of this has happened, I can't stay. I almost turned on my friends again, wanted to destroy them...it's too much. I can't handle it any more. I need to forget again, and I find myself wishing that I had never regained my memory.

I pause outside the common room and take a deep breath. They're all going to be in there, watching Beast Boy's zombie movie, asking me to join them. And then I'll break their hearts and mine as I tell them my decision. The smiles will fade, replaced by expressions of sorrow. But sooner or later, it has to be done.

The lights are off, the late-night sky is dark, and the Titans are watching people be turned into zombies and take over the world. I smile sadly at them, especially Raven, behind whom Starfire is hiding.

Robin turns around at the light that's streaming in from the hallway with the door open. I apologize and close the door.

"Terra, come watch with us!" he says. My heart wrenches in pain.

"I...I can't," I reply, refusing to let any tears come to my eyes. No, I've done enough crying in the past week.

"Come on, Terra!" begs Beast Boy. "It's getting even better than I thought it would be!"

"Yeah, Raven joins in. "You're not easily scared. Get Starfire away from me."

"Please, friend, join us!" Starfire dares to peek at the screen, and quickly hides again with a squeal.

"We've got extra popcorn!" Cyborg holds up a huge container of the snack.

"Sorry, I didn't come for the movie or popcorn." I take a deep, pained breath. "I came to say goodbye."

The movie is immediately paused and there are five devastated pairs of eyes looking at me in a way that I am again reminded of how much they really love me.

"Terra...why?" asks Beast Boy, the first to speak.

"I need to get back to my life. I can't keep pretending. I can't be a hero and in high school. My finals are this week, and I haven't studied; I'm gonna fail them all. And I almost turned on you—again! I don't want to put you in danger any more than I have before. Besides, my mom won't let me keep going on like this. It's time for our last goodbye."

"What's wrong with staying here, other than not studying?" Robin looks positively broken, just as much as Beast Boy does. "It's almost summer. There's no studying to be done. Terra, you have to stay. You and I finally have family."

"I know...but having Batman's ex sidekick as your brother, and a villain as your father, right after being normal for months, it just freaks me out. I'm just glad that Slade's been arrested. But I can't do this."

"Yes, you can." I'm surprised that Raven has spoken. "Your dad is Slade. So what? My dad is a demon that tried to end the world, and torments my every thought. You and Robin have got it off easy." She looks down. "And I shouldn't have been so hard on you about Slade, since I helped Trigon end the world."

"But you knew for your whole life that he was your father! I just found out last week, and now, after fifteen years, I'm finally finding out that my dead father and brother are actually alive, and I've worked under both of them without knowing it." I turn to Robin, wishing I could see his eyes again. "How have you been able to live through this, knowing Slade is your father?"

Robin comes and puts his hand on my shoulder. "It hurts to know that he's my father. Since the people who raised me died, I always saw Batman as my father. And now that I know my real father is the one person who has tried multiple times to kill me and my friends, I'm falling apart inside."

"Then how are you still so happy?"

He smiles. "I still have a great family. All of the Titans are my family. And I've found one of my little sisters."

"But don't you think you were better off without a sister to take care of?"

"No, of course not. Terra, my earliest memory is being held by my father, looking at my mother with my two new baby sisters. All these years, I thought it was a dream. I'm glad it's real." He laughs. "I've always wanted a sibling."

I shake my head. "Ever since I met you, I knew that you were way stronger than I ever will be when it comes to things like this. I ran from all of you when you mentioned my trouble controlling my powers. You kept a level head while I freaked out. And you wouldn't want someone who freaks out like that on your team. Or as your troublesome sister. I'll go now." I turn away from them and open the door. In a flash, there is a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind, and Cyborg is standing in front of the door. The arms, I find out, belong to Beast Boy.

"Please don't go," he says.

I remove his arms and face him. "I have to."

"It would give me such joy if you would stay," sniffs Starfire, who has been crying for the past few minutes.

"You know we want you around when I'm asking you to stay." Raven is the only one that doesn't seem heartbroken, but she's finally being nice to me again. As I'm about to leave.

"Terra." I look at Beast Boy. "One more night. For me."

"And for me." Robin pulls me into a protective hug. "Just one."

I take a deep breath. "One more night. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

There is a collective cheer and Beast Boy drags me over to the couch to watch the movie with them. I end up sitting between Beast Boy and Robin, the two I've always been closest to and felt comfortable with. It's much to Raven's dismay, as Starfire is still hiding behind her. We watch the zombies destroy cities like Tokyo and new York City. I'm holding Beast Boy's hand and leaning on Robin. I have to admit, it's nice to have a big brother, especially when he's a superhero, the leader of the heroes of the city.

I fall asleep at the climax—proving that I'm not easily scared (and that the whole Slade situation is really throwing me off because it's the one thing that has been scaring me). One of the boys must have carried me to my bed, because I wake up under the stars on my ceiling. It just makes me want to stay.

My bag is packed from last night, since I packed most of the things in my room in expectation that I would already be back home. I sling my bag over my shoulder, going to find the Titans in combat training. They all stop to give me hugs—well, except Raven.

"Beast Boy," I hear Robin whisper. "Walk her home."

Beast Boy comes over to me. "Do you want me to carry your bag?"

"I can get it," I tell him. "Thanks, though." I turn to the rest of the Titans. "Well...this is it. Goodbye." Honestly, there is a twinge of guilt inside me that I'm leaving my brother just a week after finding out that we're related.

Beast Boy and I begin to walk away without a word. A hand gently grabs my arm and stops me. I turn to see Raven. She pulls me into a firm hug. After recovering from a moment of shock, I return the hug.

"Let her go Rae," says Cyborg, coming over to us. "You're only making it harder on all of us."

We back away from each other, and before I can have any second thoughts, I turn and take off at a jog with Beast boy trailing behind me. Only once I lift a large rock from the ground to take us to the city do I slow down. Now it's too late to go back. I've made my decision, and I'm not changing my mind.

"I'm going to miss you, Terra," Beast Boy says sadly, taking my hand.

"I'm going to miss you, too. But you understand, don't you? My life can't continue like this. I have to choose a family, and I can't choose Slade's. Not again."

"Yeah...I guess so. But...can I still come and see you?"

"No. I need to leave you guys behind. I'm going to start going by Macy again, and next school year, I'll focus on my homework and keep my grades up."

"Why do you feel you need to leave us behind?"

I take a deep breath as we reach the doorstep of my home. "We live in different worlds now, Beast Boy. You're a Teen Titan, and I'm an average high school girl. In my world, the only things that matter are keeping up with chores and getting good grades. As a Titan, you don't go to school, and you barely have any chores, unless you count saving the city on a daily basis. It's a great world. It's just not mine."

"But Terra, you're a Titan too. And you've gotten great control over your powers."

"I _was_ a Titan. You've seen me lately. My powers are strongest when I'm with Slade, and who knows if I'll go back to him again? Me being a Titan only ever leads to me turning on you and trying to take over the city. It's happened twice. Well, close to twice. He's the only one that's ever been able to help me, and after vowing that I never would, I went back to him, even though I was undercover. I can't go to my father again."

"We can help you! To strengthen your powers and to resist Slade! You know we can help you! Please, Terra, don't do this!" I see him fighting back the tears that begin to overwhelm his eyes, and I swat a tear off my own cheek as well. I'm annoyed that I'm crying again. Why does this week need to be so emotional?

"I hate to say this to you again, but things change. And sometimes you have to let them. I know it's hard, but we need to let go." Tears are flowing steadily down both our faces now. "I have a life right through that door, and at some point, I need to get back to it. I can't keep pretending. It's time to face the fact that I will never again be a Titan. It just won't work—stop crying, Beast Boy!" I'm wiping my face repeatedly because it won't dry due to my crying. Beast boy and I are both sobbing on my doorstep, trying to accept these truths, and doing a very bad job.

"I'm sorry, Terra! I can't! I'm not myself when you're not at the tower. I miss you so much when you're gone. And I believe you can be a Titan again."

"It just wouldn't work. That's not my life, even my world anymore. Now I need to get inside. It's my turn to clean the kitchen, and I can't slack off. And my name isn't Terra. It's Macy. Goodbye, Beast Boy." I turn from him and just as I reach for the doorknob, my arm is grabbed and the green boy yanks me back to face him again. Then he pulls me toward him and presses his lips to mine. Momentarily, I have no idea what to do and almost fight it. But no, I close my eyes and return the kiss, allowing more soft, silent tears to roll down my cheeks.

When we part, not crying nearly as hard, we stare at each other for a second before Beast Boy wraps his arms around me protectively. As he speaks, his voice is breaking, but still kept fairly even. "If this is what you want, then I won't stop you. Just know that I love you and that you mean the world to me." He pulls away and holds my shoulders at arms length. Then he takes out a silver butterfly hair clip and puts it in my hair. "Goodbye, Terra."

I walk into the house, trying to dry my face with the black sleeve of my Titans uniform. I see the usual thing: Tony is playing with his action figures, Sally is using the computer for homework, Dad—thank goodness I can call him Dad instead of calling Slade my dad—Is in his recliner, reading the Sunday news paper, Mom is on the phone, and Chase is nowhere to be seen, because he's probably still asleep.

"Welcome back, sweetie," says Dad. They've all figured out their own nicknames for me so they can avoid calling me Macy or Terra because they tend to get confused.

"Thanks, Dad," I say, and take a deep breath. "By the way, I won't be going to see the Titans anymore."

He looks at me from over his glasses and lowers the news paper. His expression changes to concern. "Is something wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing," I reply, flashing a smile.

Dad furrows his eyebrows. "You sure, sweetie?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. The Titans are really busy lately, and they need to focus on fighting crime. Besides, I'll have summer reading to do soon."

"Hmm. Okay. It's just not like you to so willingly leave them, especially if you're not going back. You've been so happy with them."

"I know. But I don't want to fall behind in classes again next school year." I pause. "All right, I'm going up to my room. Later, Dad." Dad. I dwell sadly on how he's not my real father. I've known that the whole time I've lived with these people, but my real father is the one person I can't imagine facing ever again.

"So, Titan sister," says Chase as he comes into my room. "When am I going to see your friend Raven again?"

"Never." I refuse to look at him. "And...you can call me Macy again."

Chase doesn't say anything for a moment, then comes to sit on the edge of my bed. His voice takes on the same note of concern as his father. "I've seen her like three times. Now never? We can call you Macy again? What's up?"

"I'm not going to see the Titans anymore."

"Figured that out. For the past what, two months, you've been demanding that your name is Terra, and talking about the Titans. Why aren't you going to see them? What happened?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Terra, I know a lie when I hear one."

My head snaps up and I finally make eye contact with him. That's the first time he's ever called me Terra, even act like he cares for me. I give a defeated sign and quietly explain everything to him—including the facts that I was previously Slade's apprentice, I just about died, and that I almost betrayed all my friends again. Chase doesn't interrupt me, except for an occasional question to better understand. I end by telling him that I know I can only live one life with one family, and I've chosen my normal one.

"Well, why did you do that?" he asks.

"Because...wait...that's a stupid question!"

"No, it's not. I can tell that even through your bad past, and fear of Slade, and confusion about where you stand, on the good or bad side, with one family member on each, you're happier with the Titans. You're happier on the good side, not in the neutral zone. You may think you belong here, being named Macy, going to high school, but you'll be more miserable knowing you're not normal while trying to pretend you are, than you will be facing your past head-on and accepting who you are."

"So you're saying that I should tell everyone at school what I am?"

"I'm saying you shouldn't have chosen us."

"But if I chose the Titans, I'd be leaving all of you and dropping out of school! I'd be giving up everything."

"Except the happiness of yourself, your brother, your friends, your little green boyfriend—I saw the two of you outside—and the safety of the city. We'll all be a lot safer with six Titans, rather than five."

After a moment, I nod. I know he's right. I'll never be happy pretending I'm normal. I'm almost as far from normal as a person can be. The only way to be happy with how strange I am is to be around people as weird as I am. To be a Titan. That's always been the only way.

Chase hugs me. "I'm here for you, little sister. You can come to me about anything, even while you're living with the Titans."

"Yeah. Okay."

"When are you going to tell Mom and Dad that you're dropping out of school and leaving?"

"Later in the week." I let go of Chase and lay down on my bed. "When Mom isn't frantic about anything. And who knows? Maybe it won't be for good. I'm still going to visit you guys, and maybe even the school. I'll have to keep in touch with Julie and Sierra anyway."

"Well, good." He winks at me. "Besides, I need to see your friend Raven again. And I'll never forgive you if you didn't visit me." Chase gets up and starts to walk out of my room.

"Hey Chase." He turns and looks back at me. I smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Chase leaves, and I'm left alone with my thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: This is the very last chapter, and to be honest, my favorite. I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with me through the beginning in May. I've been writing this story for so long, I'm sad to see it finished. But everything is resolved and there is no more conflict, unless I want to do a side story about Chase and Raven. ;) That could be fun. I really hope you loved this story as much as I loved writing it! Please review!**_

I study all the rest of Sunday, and a lot during school when I'm not taking tests. On Tuesday, when my mom is finally calm, I bring up the topic of me leaving. She brushes it off like she thinks I mean continuing living with the Titans on weekends. But I'm persistent. I say to her, "Mom. After this week, I'm not going back to school. Ever. I'm going to live with the Titans from now on. Not just on weekends."

She stares at me in shock. "You won't come back to us? But honey...we love you so much."

"I love you too. I'll still come visit, but I know that the Titans are my real family. They need me. And I need them."

"I drew the line at you staying with them every weekend. They're not going to take you away permanently!"

"I'll never be happy here like I am at the tower. And the city will be safer." I silently thank Chase again; I'm using the words he used to convince me. "Wouldn't you feel safer with six Titans protecting you instead of five?"

Mom wraps her arms around me. "I would. But I just got to know you. I don't want them to take my little girl away."

"Sally's your little girl. She's still only thirteen, and she's yours. I'm fifteen and my mom is dead, my dad finally behind bars. Please, Mom. Let me go."

She sighs at lets go of me. Tears are trying to fight their way out of her eyes as she takes my face in her hands and smiles. "You're a lot more grown up than I like to think you are. Just promise to visit me. Go be where you're happiest, Terra. As soon as school is over on Friday, you can leave. I love you so much."

"Thanks." I kiss her on the forehead as I stand up. "No matter who gave birth to me, or who I live with, you will always be my mom." Knowing she won't be able to take another minute of this, I go up to my room to begin packing. Though I know this family will be sad to see me go, and I'll be a little disappointed to leave them, I'm practically dancing with happiness that I'm never going to be normal again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Finally!" sighs Sierra after school on Friday. She pulls the last folder out of her locker and shoves it in her backpack. "School's out for the summer! Wanna hang out with me and Julie tonight? Or will you be with the Titans?" I gave Julie permission to tell Sierra everything on Monday, so all three of us know now and can discuss it freely.

"Yeah, I'll be with the Titans." I adjust the butterfly hair clip. Ever since Beast Boy put it in my hair last week, I've only taken it out at night. "Actually, from now on, you won't be seeing much of me anymore. I'm moving in with the Titans permanently. Not coming back to school anymore, not living with my family anymore. Don't worry, I'll visit, but this is the last time I'm setting foot in this school."

"Oh...I'll really miss you, then." Sierra smiles at me. "I hope you'll be happy though."

"I will be. Thanks." I sling my bag over my shoulder. "Gotta bring the last few boxes over to the tower. Been bringing them over there all week without the Titans knowing! I want it to be a surprise that I'm coming back!" I start running from the school, waving to Sierra. "Don't know when I'll see you next! Bye!"

When home, I drop my bag on the floor outside my room, stacking up the last three boxes and jumping out my second-floor window. I land on a rock I raise at the same time, and glide through the air as quickly as I can over the city and to the tower. My new home. Or old home. The home I've wanted to make my permanent place of residence for a long time. I'm finally staying. My window has been open all week so that I can easily go in and out of my room as I please, filling it with boxes without the Titans knowing. I'm so excited to pop up and surprise them with my being back on the team to stay.

To my luck, the alarm goes off and the red lights flash in my room. I sprint to the common room and join the other five Titans without even changing out of my school uniform.

"Control Freak!" declares Robin. "Downtown! Titans, go!"

We all run from the tower, all with our own ways of getting from the tower to the city, and the Titans don't comment on my return. I suppress a giggle, suspecting that they don't see a difference; they've almost forgotten the events of last weekend.

Control Freak is, once again, attacking the video store, and I roll my eyes at how easy this will be. Give me someone like Billy Numerous, and he'll be hard to defeat.

Honestly, all I really do is crush his remote after Raven uses her magic to steal it from him and she throws it at me. I'm not sure if it's ever been easier to win against Control Freak. In minutes, we're on our way back home.

"Cyborg!" yells Beast Boy, plopping down on the couch of the common room. "I challenge you to a video games tournament!"

"I play winner!" I say, jumping into the spot next to Beast Boy.

"Oh, you're on!" exclaims Cyborg.

I watch the boys playing video games for a while, until the game is suddenly paused.

"Wait a second!" Beast Boy turns to me. "Terra? I thought you were gonna go be normal again!"

I throw my arms around him and kiss him. "Normal isn't nearly as fun as superhero."

Everyone stops what they're doing, realizing the same thing Beast Boy just did, and we all rejoice. I'm not just back for the weekend. I'm back forever.

"But you know, Terra," says Robin with an evil grin. "You did leave the Titans."

"You have to be initiated all over again," laughs Raven, holding up a tutu and a rubber chicken while Robin holds out a pink wig.

I start laughing and backing away. Initiation was bad enough the first time. I don't want to go through it again! But to be with my wonderful friends, I'll do it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

My name is Terra and I have done horrible things. I swore to serve a dark master. I obeyed his every command and committed crimes in his name. I betrayed and attacked everyone that loved me. One by one, I tried to destroy the Teen Titans. And with no one left to stop me, I brought an entire city to its knees. My name is Terra. I have done horrible things. I have many regrets. But I know that no matter how many bad things I've done, I still have my friends by my side to be with me through it all.


End file.
